Cross World
by Pernshinigami
Summary: What Happens when Davis and Ken from Digimon go to the same school as Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi? Pure unadulterated chaos! Yaoi warning, JeremyXKen, DavisXOdd ZoeXOC
1. Default Chapter

Crossworld

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: I do not own Code Lyoko. I luv Code Lyoko, but I do not own it. I also do not own Digimon. I luv Digimon, especially Ken, but I do not own Digimon or Ken. I would LIKE to own Ken, but no.

I think this will be the first cross between Digimon and Code Lyoko on So just to let you know I'm writing this fic on a dare. It is KenXJeremy and DavisXOdd. (evil laughter) And it promises one loooooonnnnggg and twisted run. (huggles Aelita Plushie) And thank you to Odd for this lovely plushie. Me luvs Aelita so! (Huggles again) Hey Jeremy, since you're pairing off with Ken can I have Aelita?

Jeremy: (crossly) No!

Aw man, oh well, you can't win 'em all!

DA FIC

****

Chapter 1- Moving In

Jeremy had just come back from a grueling session at the computer trying to work the bugs out of the virus X.A.N.A. had planted in Aelita when he passed a commotion in the hall. Spotting Odd at the edge of the crowd he called to him. "Odd! Hey Odd what's up?"

"There are two new boarders coming in." Odd replied. "Jim's helping to shift their stuff. This Ichijouji kid has all these notes in file boxes." Odd made a face. "They say he's a genius. And the other boy, Davis, is a soccer wiz. Ulrich had better watch out or he'll have a rival on his hands!"

"Actually." Davis said as he walked past them carrying a box. "We both play soccer, Ken's much better at it than I am."

"I'll take that." Jim snatched the box from his hands. "You start unpacking."

"I can't unpack if I don't have a box to unpack!" Davis protested.

"There are all those boxes in there!" Jim replied.

"Those are Ken's give it back!" Davis jumped and snatched the box from the burly gym teacher's hands.

Unknown to either boy or teacher, it was the box he had hidden DemiVeemon, his Digivice, and his D-terminal in, as well as his new acquisitions, a human and beast spirits Gennai had given him. Their most recent adventure had revealed that Davis, Ken, Kari, and T.K. were what were called, "NeoLegendary Warriors." The NeoLegendary Warriors's spirits had been created by Gennai to replace the Legendary Warriors when they'd disappeared sixteen years ago. Their adventure had also revealed where the Legendary Warriors had disappeared to, the future, Davis' present time of course. Gennai's apprentice, Kathy, had suggested the the Digidestined take a few months break from Digidestined stuff and take their Digimon on a Vacation. It was she who had suggested the transfer to France. Maybe they'd even meet that little French Digidestined, Cathrine. Davis had heard that she was really cute!

Odd grinned as Davis continued on his way with the box. "Nice, it's not every day you can win a game of keep-away with Jim!" He chuckled.

"And what are YOU grinning for?" Asked Jim crossly.

"Nothing sir!" Odd put on his biggest innocent grin. Just because Jim had found out about Lyoko didn't mean that they got off the hook for everything!

Jeremy rolled his eyes. Then he saw Ken putting up a poster. He laughed, because it was the same Einstein funny face poster that he had in his room! That HAD to be a good sign!

Aelita had discovered a room beneath X.A.N.A.'s chamber that contained another two scanners. They had been disconnected, but she believed that she could make them work again. All they needed was the proper connections. Jeremy and Aelita had spent every spare moment of time between attacks, working on the hookups and software that was needed to make them work, but frequent X.A.N.A. attacks had caused setbacks when a trip to the past meant all their hard work for the day being undone! If they could only find the proper wiring! Aelita had started taking machines in the factory apart for the parts needed to work the scanners and the wires necessary for hooking up the scanners to the Super Calculator and Lyoko. Meanwhile, Yumi, Odd and Ulrich had been keeping both eyes open day after day for two new members for the team. But the pressure was mounting, they needed those scanners now!

The Davis kept his back to the group of kids that had come to see the two new boarders. He opened the file box for DemiVeemon to breathe. "There you go buddy, if you can do your stuffed animal act I can put you down on the bed." He whispered.

"Thanks Davis." DemiVeemon whispered as Davis set his partner down on the pillow. "Ken, you got your laptop?"

"It's in the mail. We won't be able to access the Digital World for awhile, but isn't that why we're here?" Ken said in a low voice as he passed Davis.

Davis sighed. Ever since he'd found out he was a Neo Legendary Warrior he had felt drawn to the Digital World. Gennai had said that that was normal for a Legendary Warrior, because they were of both worlds, and they already knew what one of them was like, they were psychologically drawn to the unknown and more exiting Digital World. Davis supposed that made sense. But he was Davis, the boy who had toppled the Digimon Emperor's Empire! And he thrived on adventure!

Odd came inside. "Care for some help? I'm pretty strong myself. And I'll bet Jeremy here could help you organize things."

"Sure, you can help Davis." Ken said cheerfully. "I've just about got everything except my books organized, but Jeremy, if you want to help you're welcome!" He unlidded a box full of text books. Jeremy pulled a stack off the top of the pile. "Wow, you read all of these? This is college stuff!"

"I'm heralded as a genius back in Japan." Ken shrugged. "It didn't seem too hard for me to understand. But I guess that's the way things are with stuff like that." He picked up a stack from the top and put it on the shelf. Jeremy followed his lead.

By that point Ulrich and Yumi, who had been planning their next date, were jumping up on their tiptoes to see over the edge of the crowd. "Hey, what's going on?" Ulrich asked over the crowd.

Sissy snatched him by the elbow. "There's some new boarders moving in, nothing for you to be concerned with Ulrich darling."

"Sissy hands off!" Yumi growled, advancing on her with a scowl.

"Oh so sorry to interrupt! But you didn't look like you were on a date to me!" Sissy laughed evilly.

"She's worse than X.A.N.A." Ulrich whispered. Both teens shuddered, remembering the time X.A.N.A. had masqueraded as Jeremy for a few days. That glimpse into the heart of the monster still had the power to plant cold fear into their guts.

"Looks like Odd and Jeremy are helping." Yumi said, peeking over the crowd again. "They'll probably tell us about it at Lunch, now what movie were you planning to see again?" She asked as they continued on their way.

Jeremy and Ken had finished with the books, and Davis and Odd had finished putting away Davis' assorted soccer trophies and other junk. The two groups shook hands. "I'm Odd, pleased to meet you."

"And I'm Jeremy, it's been a pleasure." Jeremy agreed, extending a hand.

"I'm Davis Motomiya, from Odiba, Japan, pleased to meet you." Davis shook hands first, since he considered himself the leader.

"And I'm Ken Ichijouji, from Tomachi, Japan the pleasure's all mine." Ken shook hands next.

"We'll see you at Lunch. Just be careful around Sissy. She can be a pain." Odd warned over his shoulder as they left.

"See you!" Jeremy agreed.

The crowd dispursed, Ken shut the door and collapsed back on the bed. "Are you alright Ken?" Wormon asked worriedly.

"I'm still not used to all those people, and being in my digimon form just makes it worse." Ken sighed. "Still, I think I could get to like that Jeremy. I think we could learn from each other."

"It was a true meeting of the minds." Wormon agreed.

"What about you Davis?" Demiveemon asked. "I think that Odd really likes you!" Demiveemon said, bouncing happily on the bed. The bed wasn't a good one for bouncing and Demiveemon fell with an… oomph! noise. "Ouch, I don't think this bed is very good for bouncing!"

"I'd rather take a nap." Wormon sighed as he curled up on the pillow.

"Our schedules are still being written up, so we don't really have to be anywhere until Lunch." Ken said with a sigh.

"I wonder where the computer lab is." Davis sighed. "What if an emergency comes up and we're needed? I mean, there were all those reports of… what did Gennai call them? Dark Masters? Coming back to the digital World. Without Metal Garurumon to help him WarGreymon will need Imperialdramon to help out. We'll be fighting by your side of course." Davis said with a wink to Demiveemon.

Mercdramon, that was his human form, he had Mercurymon's shield, a dramon destroyer, dragon wings and a wrist sword, one of the most impressive arsenals in the digital world. He was heavily armed and armored, being the Neo Legendary Warrior of metal. And he was proud of his title too. Being a warrior, it was like a shield, figuratively speaking, had been forged over his chest, it was a joy that nobody and nothing could take from him!

That was when the D-Terminals went off. The message read, "This is Yolie, we have reports of a mysterious Digimon Attacking the Village near Mesa Digi in the Desert Area. We may need Imperialdramon! Ken, Davis, HURRY!-Yolie."

"Oh Hell!" Ken and Davis grabbed their Digimon and Digivices and ran. "Where do we go?"

"Jeremy told me he's got a computer. It's an emergency, we'll need to slip in and out without being seen while he's at class!" Ken growled. They hid outside Jeremy's door. Ken placed his ear to the door. "Nobody's there! Let's move!" Ken opened the door, which was thankfully unlocked, and they ran to the computer. They stopped only to catch their breath. "Ready Davis?"

Davis panted. "Yup, ready when you are." He took a deep breath as both boys held their digivices up the the screen. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" They cried as they disappeared to the Digital World.

Unknown to them, Aelita was hoping to catch Jeremy before he went to class. She hooked up to Jeremy's computer to call them when she stopped. She heard voices outside the door, and they didn't belong to Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd or Yumi. "Jeremy?" She hissed. "Jeremy are you there?" Then she listened for a response. The door creaked open. Hadn't Jeremy said you could sometimes learn more by listening?

"Nobody's there! Let's move!" Said one boy's voice. "Ready Davis?"

"Yup, ready when you are." The second boy's voice said.

Then they shouted, in unison… "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Aelita caught a flash of a scenic desert, quite unlike anything in Lyoko, with distant mountains and buttes all around. The rocks seemed to be carved into elegant shapes, animals, birds, she even saw one that looked like a bullet train. She also saw a group of children, and some type of monsters gathered in a cluster near the screen of something. She saw the other two boys whom she'd heard come through the other side and then the flash was gone, disappeared.

Aelita sighed. She'd have to tell Jeremy about that. Maybe he even knew who those boys were. But whatever had been going on, it sounded like an emergency. Sitting in Lyoko's desert region, she put up a screen to protect her against any of X.A.N.A.'s monsters. Then Aelita began to draw the scene from her mind in the sand. She'd cover it with magic so that nobody could wreck it and then show the others when they came for a meeting that afternoon.

Either way, it promised to be an interesting afternoon.


	2. Busted By Aelita and the Bet!

Crossworld 

Notes: I had driving class yesterday, (yech!) The teacher is fat and lazy and likes to talk about crashes that he's seen and the kids who failed the driving test. He never tells us about the kids who passed the driving tests, always the kids who failed. And then there's the 174 tests. They're tests with one hundred seventy four questions and in order to pass you can't get more than twenty wrong. I've failed them three times so far! I almost wish that X.A.N.A. were real so that he could total the driving school.

I quote my Creative Writing Teacher, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't like you, and I don't like you."

The argument between Davis and Ken about what Digimon Jeremy would have and what crest he'd get at the end of the chapter is actually me arguing with myself. I hope you enjoy that.

Chapter2 

"Jeremy there you are!" Aelita cried. "I've been trying to get ahold of you for ages!"

"Another X.A.N.A. attack?" Jeremy asked, alarmed, how could he have missed something like that?

"No, just a mystery. Two kids came into your room to use the computer! They used some kind of weird device and shouted, 'Digiport open' and then they disappeared. Two hours later the same two kids came back through the other side, utterly exhausted and left!"

Jeremy's eyes shot up to his hairline. "Did you record them?"

"Yes, I did." Aelita played back the recording.

"Ken and Davis!" Jeremy cried as he recognized the voices.

"You know them?" Aelita asked.

"Sort of, they're the new kids at school, boarders. They're right next door to Odd and Ulrich. Did they go to Lyoko?"

"That's the problem, they didn't. I looked all over and I couldn't find any trace of them. But when I spied on them, I caught a glimpse of wherever it was they went. It was some kind of desert, with a lot of buttes, some of them were carved to look like animals and other things, but most of them were natural. There were monsters there too, but nothing like what X.A.N.A. uses. And there were other children there as well. Some of them were older than Yumi, but six of them, including this Ken and Davis, were about your age. I've made a record in the desert area's sand and covered it with magic if you want to have a look at it."

"I wouldn't mind. I never get to come to Lyoko anyway." Jeremy said with a sigh. "And we're supposed to be meeting at the factory after school anyway. I'll bring a notebook so that I can make a copy of it. But first I want to warn the others and confront Ken."

Jeremy shivered. Ken made the hair at the back of his neck stand up. There was an unreal quality about him, almost like Jeremy himself were looking at a God, or a spirit of some sort. And the look in his eyes… it was as if the older boy had seen things that he wished he hadn't, things that had made him sad.

"Thank you for the warning Aelita. If they do it again can you record the incident for me?"

"Sure thing, see you this afternoon." She said cheerfully.

Jeremy changed books for his afternoon classes and ran off to lunch. "You guys." He panted as he reached his usual table with Odd, Yumi and Ulrich. "You're not going to believe what's happened." He explained about the two new boarders and what Aelita had caught them doing.

Odd laughed. "Busted by Aelita! That's got to suck!"

Sissy brushed past them. "Hey Sissy! Nice shirt, it looks like a cow did a dance on it and then took a…."

"That's enough Odd." Yumi laughed.

"Hmph." Sissy sniffed. "See you around Ulrich."

"I hope you fall in the dumpster, bitch!" Odd called after her.

That was when Ken and Davis entered the room. They looked around, as if bewildered by all the people, and then headed for the Lunch line. Jeremy watched them, watched the swing of Ken's body as he followed the line, the casual way that he leaned against the metal rail. Davis told a joke just then, and Ken laughed. The expression on his face was so pleasant, soft and gentle. Jeremy started to wonder how that skin would feel under his hands, how it would feel to be in Ken's arms how…

"Jeremy, earth to Jeremy, come in Jeremy!" Odd said cheerfully waveing a hand in front of his face.

Jeremy jumped. "Yes Odd?"

"What's up with you? You've been staring at Ken for the past five minutes… and… oh my God here he comes!" Odd grinned impishly, his face flush. If he had been in Lyoko Jeremy would have been willing to bet that his tail would be twitching, just like a cat's.

Ken plunked himself down in the seat next to Jeremy, and Davis took the seat next to Odd. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you Jeremy, but I don't know anybody else here that I can sit with."

Jeremy flushed. "That's okay. You can join us, right?" He asked Yumi and Ulrich, because Odd was already nodding fit to knock his head from his shoulders.

"Sure!" Yumi smiled, turning to Ulrich. "You don't have a problem with that do you Ulrich?"

"None." Ulrich took a sip of the chicken noodle soup that was for lunch. "You're not Sissy after all, nor a member of her gang."

Yumi laughed. "That's the spirit." She rubbed him on the back affectionately.

"You know." Ken whispered. "This Ulrich friend of yours reminds me a little of Cody, a friend of mine back home."

Jeremy smiled and sipped his milk before answering. "Ulrich's actually quite nice once you get to know him. And he's very reliable."

Ken chuckled.

"Ken, I want to talk to you once you've finished, you and Davis." Jeremy told them in a normal tone of voice.

Ken's eyes flashed. "What about Jeremy?" He asked, struggling to regain his composure. Across the table Davis choked on his soda.

"Something important." Jeremy said absently. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"So, have you guys found a partner for the school dance?" Asked Odd. "I haven't found anybody yet. It has to be somebody from school, otherwise I'd ask Samantha to come along. Just to keep busy. I generally dance alone."

"I don't dance." Ken grunted. "Don't think Yolie hasn't tried to get me on the dance floor, because she has and I don't want to." Ken stuck his nose in the air.

"Girlfriend of yours?" Asked Odd with a sly smile.

"Fangirl is more like it." Ken muttered.

"You've got fangirls?" Odd demanded, an expression of mock horror on his face. "You officially have my pity Kenny boy. I'm the hottest dud in school and I STILL don't have fangirls."

"That's what you think." Growled Herb as he passed them with his tray.

Odd made a face and stuck his tongue out at Herb. "GEEEEEEEK!" He called.

"Hey watch the geek stuff!" Ken protested. "I'm a geek too!"

"But you're a nice geek, Herb is a mean geek." Odd said with an impish grin. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! I wonder how many insults I can hurl at Sissy and her gang in one period. Care to keep track?"

"I don't think I want to know." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Davis laughed.

"What did they do to you by any chance?" Ken asked, curious.

"Sissy keeps trying to steal Ulrich away from his precious Yumi-chan!" Odd grinned, ducking a good natured swat from Yumi. "Well it's true! And she's been so mean to you that she deserves it! And besides, she's a security risk for…" Odd gasped and clapped both hands over his mouth, blocking off what he'd been about to say. "Well, they've been beating up on Yumi and Ulrich." He continued, gulping as he glanced over at Ken. "And they don't deserve half the shit Sissy gives them!"

"I see." Ken said, flicking a sideways glance at Odd without moving his head. Talk about a drama king! Jeremy thought. "Well, I don't like bullies myself, so I can see why you wouldn't like them."

"See, see, even you agree that they're mean!" Odd grinned.

"Odd?" Yumi asked.

"Yes?" Odd asked, perking up.

"How many pixie stix did you snort this morning?" Yumi asked, eyes sparkling with barely contained laughter.

"None thank you very much! I just had a shot of espresso in my morning coffee that's all." Odd said, crossing his arms with a dramatic pout.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "No wonder you've been bouncing off the walls."

"Yup, no more coffee for Odd in the morning." Ulrich agreed.

Davis cackled with laughter. "Sounds like Tai after he goes to the doughnut shop in the morning. He was so hyper that when we went to…" Davis clapped both hands over his mouth in a gesture so much like the one that Odd had done that Jeremy wondered for a long second if Davis and this 'Tai' friend of his also knew about Lyoko, and had been going there secretly. But no, Davis had just transferred here on an exchange trip from Japan. There was only one Lyoko, and there was absolutely no way that they could access it from Japan, let alone bring himself and his friends along. But no, perhaps Davis had been about to mention the world that Aelita had seen him go to that morning. Perhaps he had even gone there with this, 'Tai' friend of his.

Jeremy snorted into his milk. "Look at it this way, if there's an incident we'll send him to take care of it." Jeremy grinned. A sudden image came to his mind of Odd bouncing of the virtual walls of Lyoko and shooting any monster that came in sight. That would take care of any monsters that X.A.N.A. sent after them.

Ken blinked at the mention of 'incident.' "What incident?"

"Never mind." Jeremy sighed. Did Ken know about Lyoko? Was that why he had been so startled by such an off hand remark.

Lunch was dismissed, and the children had an hour before they were expected back at the class. So Ken and Davis followed Jeremy to the steps where, unknown to Ken, he and the other children often held meetings to discuss an attack.

"Okay, why did you guys use my computer this morning?" Jeremy demanded.

Both boys tensed and then looked at each other. "We can't tell you…" Ken turned his head away.

"It's just, that an emergency occurred back home and we needed to talk to the friends that it occurred to." Davis explained hurriedly.

"Yeah, right. Listen, if you want to use my computer, ASK!" Jeremy growled. "And don't think that I won't know what you did. I have a security system on my computer that tells me when it's being used and by whom. So ASK next time!" Jeremy stuck a finger dangerously at Ken's face. Yeah, a security system named Aelita! Jeremy thought.

Ken had to resist the temptation to bite that finger off. But then Jeremy wouldn't have let him use the computer at all. And the Digidestined NEEDED Imperialdramon if the Dark Masters paid a visit.

"Alright, fine, we'll ask." Ken snorted. He refused to look Jeremy in the eye, for fear that the other boy knew he was lying. What would the other boy think of him and Davis disappearing into the Digital World? What would he think when it came up on his screen. Maybe his parents, and the other Digidestined's families wouldn't mind the digimon around, but what's to say that Jeremy _would_?

"Jeremy!" Yumi called him to the meeting. "Come on."

"I'll see you later." Jeremy grunted, he stalked away.

"Davis?" Ken asked. "Did you catch that aura?"

"What aura?" Davis asked. "You mean your Digi-sense went off?" Neo Legendary Warriors had a special sixth sense in the real world. Such a sense alerted them to the presence of fellow Digidestined and those with the ability to Digivolve a Digimon.

"Yup. Do you think that this Jeremy is a digidestined?" Asked Ken.

"Why don't we send an e-mail to Gennai to find out?" Suggested Davis.

"If he isn't then that would mean that he's got the ability to become one wouldn't it?"

"I think so." Ken chuckled. "I wonder what his crest would be?"

"What else but the crest of knowledge?" Davis asked, plopping down on the steps with a sigh. "He'd probably have a Tentomon for a partner."

"Naw, Patamon! It would have to be a Patamon. Look at how easy going he is."

"Patamon with the crest of knowledge?" Davis made a face. "Sorry, but he doesn't strike me as a T.K. kind of person."

"Okay, so if he's not a T.K. then what is he?"

"An Izzy, or a Cody." Davis replied.

"No, Ulrich is a Cody." Ken argued.

"Why don't we just contact Gennai and see?" Davis' eyes sparkled.

"I'll bet you five bucks it's the crest of knowledge." Ken grinned.

"Heh! Yer on!" Davis spat into his hand and they sealed the bet with a spit shake.


	3. The Tank ate my homework

Crossworld 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Chapter 3 

A fully rested, fully restored, and thoroughly irate Aelita met them in the desert region. "A tank ran over my sketches!" She cried. "I went to the tower to recharge and when I came back I found the wrecked dome and the tank tracks leading away from it!" Aelita growled, pacing the ground.

Odd picked up a piece of the broken dome. "Smashed alright."

Yumi sighed, kneeling next to the remains. "tsk, all that hard work for nothing. I'm sorry Aelita." 

Jeremy had used the third scanner for once and he offered Aelita his sketchbook. "Here, you can use my sketchbook to redraw them from memory."

"I'll try. Yumi, Odd can you guys keep an eye out incase that Tank comes back?" Aelita asked worriedly. "I don't want to have to make another dome, not if X.A.N.A. can locate them so easily." Aelita sat down on a nearby rock to draw. Jeremy looked over her shoulder to watch. Odd took a perch on a nearby butte to wait.

"You guys." Ulrich said over the radio. "What's taking you so long?"

"A tank came through and destroyed Aelita's work." Jeremy explained. "She's redrawing it from memory on my sketchpad. You know how to work the tracker right Ulrich?"

"Yes, but if an attack comes I'm helpless up here." Ulrich responded.

"We can take care of it Ulrich." Odd replied. "I've got a good vantage point up on this butte. I can shoot just about anything from up here."

"Artillary historically has always had an advantage from a height." Jeremy said absently to Odd as he watched Aelita draw.

Odd jumped about a mile. "I just had one of my visions." He said with a growl. "That tank is on it's way back. I think we have time though. But we need to get Jeremy and Aelita out of here."

Aelita stood. "I'm ready. I can finish my sketch in the real world. I'll be last off and work the scanners."

"Okee-dokeey." Odd hopped down.

"I'll get us out at the nearest tower, follow me." Aelita turned to run and found herself facing…

"You guys that tank's almost on you! Run for it!" Ulrich cried.

"Come, ON Aelita, we'll go to a different tower." Odd shouted as the tank separated. He grabbed Jeremy by one hand and Aelita by the other and began to run.

The tank's eyes appeared, refocusing on the figures who were getting further and further out of reach. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I have to help Aelita! Was Jeremy's sole thought. She's in the range of that tank! Please, if there's any God or Goddess out there WHOEVER just help me!

That was when it happened. The tank opened to deliver it's lethal shot. The scenery shifted, so suddenly that Jeremy had only time to react. He grabbed Aelita by the shoulders. The scenery shifted again. Jeremy heard the shot go off, so certain that he and Aelita were done for!

But the shot was distant, so far away that he could barely hear it! How could he have gotten this far away? "I'm out!" He heard Yumi cry.

"Come on Jeremy!" Aelita tugged at him. "Get up! That tank will be here in minutes and we have to get to the tower!"

Jeremy realized that he was at the tower that they'd been heading too, curled up in a ball at it's base. "I… hey, how did we get here?"

"I dunno." Aelita replied with a shrug. "Look, once we get out of Lyoko we can figure it out but right now we need to get out of here!" She tugged him to his feet. "One minute I was facing down that tank and the next we were here."

"Teleportation." Jeremy realized.

"Jeremy, Jeremy speak to us!" Ulrich cried frantically. "Where the hell are you?"

"Out of your range Ulrich, sorry. We're coming, be ready to run for the scanner the instant we get there!"

Aelita led him into the tower. She lifted them both to the top platform. "Come on, let's go." She called up the screen and when it asked for code she wrote, 'Earth.'

The tower began to spin out around them and suddenly they were both falling out of the scanner Jeremy had used to enter Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich were waiting. "Hurry UP!" Ulrich cried. "I can take care of that Tank but I NEED to get there first!"

That was when Odd came through. "Sorry, I held out as long as I could."

"That's okay." Ulrich answered as he stepped into the scanner. Jeremy ran upstairs to the Calculator Room and activated the scanner. "Scanning Ulrich… Virtualization."

It took about five seconds for Ulrich to destroy the wayward Tank, another thirty for him to get to the tower and type in the code they'd developed to exit Lyoko. Aelita finished her drawing. "There." She offered it to Jeremy, including close ups of the monsters and people she had seen.

Jeremy looked at the drawing. "Hey Odd, do you recognize this monster?" He tapped Wormon.

Odd looked. "I think Ken had it in his room." Odd said, curiously taking the pad. "I thought that it was a stuffed animal."

Yumi and Ulrich peered over his shoulder. "It sure doesn't look like Lyoko." Yumi commented curiously.

"Or like any monsters we've ever seen." Ulrich added.

"I'm telling you I saw them." Aelita replied. "It was like I was looking through a television screen into another world."

"How do you know about Television?" Asked Odd, mystified.

"Blame me for that." Yumi chuckled. "I showed her Gundam Wing and ever since then she's been coming over to my house to watch cartoons."

"You watch CARTOON'S Yumi?" Odd's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"The scariest mental image I have ever seen." Ulrich replied. "Was when she was watching the American version of Beyblades. I was at her house. Enrique opened his mouth, and the voice of this old Magic School Bus Character from when I was a kid came out of his mouth. Ever since then I've been disenchanted with her Otaku obsession."

Odd laughed. "Yumi an Otaku? I never would have guessed!"

"Ahem, stick to topic." Jeremy said pointedly. "It seems that there may be another world out there besides Lyoko. What do we do if X.A.N.A. can reach into that world? What sort of damage could he do?"

That brought total silence and removed the smiles from everyone's faces. "I… I guess we'd have to find a way to that world." Odd suggested tentatively. "Because where X.A.N.A. goes we have to follow right?"

"But what if we can't get there?" Ulrich replied.

"I guess we'll have to deal with that when it comes." Yumi said tactfully. "He hasn't so far, why don't we just wait until it happens. Besides, I'll bet that Ken and Davis can take care of it."

"Look on the bright side." Said Odd. "At least we've found somebody to use those other two scanners."

That brought total silence and dumbfounded looks from everybody. Then Jeremy chuckled. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"I'm sorry." Gennai rolled his eyes. "I cannot find a digidestined from France by the name of Jeremy. But if he's got the power as you say, he might very well make a good digidestined." Gennai chuckled into the D-Tector Beta. "Look, keep your eyes open for any potential Digidestined and E-mail me with their names."

"We will." Davis agreed. "Tell Tai hello for me. Okay?"

"Sure thing." Gennai chuckled. "And I'll get started on Searching for this 'Jeremy' that you think so highly of. He'll need a partner digimon. And I'll need to find one that will fit his personality. Then we'll need a crest, and maybe a digi-egg. Oh dear there's so much to do. I'll see you!" And with that he broke off the connection.

The D-Tector Beta was tied into the D-Chronos, like the D-Terminal, it held their spirits when not in use and served as a direct line to Gennai in an emergency. It was smaller than the original D-Tectors. They folded in half like a real Cell Phone, so that they might be mistaken for one by prying eyes.

"Alright then." Ken rubbed his hands together. "Davis, we've got Science homework. I'll help you with it if you want."

"Sure." Davis peeked over Ken's shoulder at his notes. "Hey, why'd you draw Jeremy in the margins?"

Ken slapped his hand over the offending sketch. "Who drew Jeremy, where?"

Davis rolled his eyes. "You're so transparent Ken." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Gennai sighed as he cut the connection. Actually, he had business in that very part of France. But there was so much going on he didn't, he wouldn't have the chance to go there himself. But who could he send?

Then he hit upon a solution. He pressed a button on the receiver. "Kathy!" He called.

"Yes Master Gennai?"

"I have a mission for you. Can you meet me in the Hypnos Dome?" The dome had been rebuilt from Yomaki's design in the Digital World, now the Guardians used it to track nondigimon digital phenomena, such as time or space warps.

Kathy came running in with her digimon, WhiteVeemon about fifteen minutes later. "Yes… Master…?" She panted.

Gennai waited until she'd caught her breath. "Kathy, you know how there are some digidestined in Paris, France?"

"Yes." Kathy turned a chair around backwards and straddled it, leaning her chin on the back of the chair.

"Well there's another digidestined in France, rather far away from Paris actually. The problem is that we can't get ahold of her long enough to bring her to the digital world and give her her digimon. I want you to see if you can bring her to the digital world." Gennai explained.

"What's this Digidestined's name?" Kathy asked, pushing a lock of curly blonde and silver hair behind her ear.

"Her name is Yumi."


	4. Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt 1

Crossworld 

Notes: I was not planning on naming this chapter. I was originally not even planning on writing this chapter. But I figured that it would be cool if a member of the Lyoko team really WERE a digidestined, and didn't know it. The title is a parody of the movie, "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure." (evil laughter)

And so I give thee…

Chapter 4- Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt. 1 

Yumi hurried home that afternoon to get ready for her date with Ulrich. They were going to see a movie called "Miracle" about an American Hockey Team. It had just recently been translated. Yumi wasn't too crazy about sports movies, but she had picked the last one, so it was only fair that Ulrich pick this one.

Kathy watched from Yumi's computer monitor. Hmm… She thought to herself. Nice thighs. Okay focus Kathy. How… how…howhowhow do I get her over to the digiport without being seen?

Yumi slipped on a pair of black and purple cargo pants and cinched the studded belt tight around her waist. It made her waist seem smaller and her hips seem larger, an optical illusion that had fascinated Ulrich when she first started using it. Yumi then dug through her drawers for a shirt suitable for a date.

Kathy calmly closed her eyes while Yumi pulled on a black lace bra and a black tank top with a starburst made of silver rhinestones. Man, this girl goes for black doesn't she? Kathy thought. I did too once, but that was before I was Gennai's apprentice and had to wear a uniform.

Kathy had been infamous as the "Digimon General." Her outfit was a black and blue body suit with cargo pockets, a cape, and tinted glasses like the Digimon Emperor's. The reason why she had become the Digimon General was because of an enemy invasion of the D-Reaper's forces as they tried to reclaim the Digital World. Kathy had been the leader of a veritable army of Digimon that she had raised so fast that the D-Reaper hadn't even had time to react.

Yumi then picked up her cell phone. "Please tell me that X.A.N.A didn't decide to crash our date." She muttered as she checked the voicemail.

That perked up Kathy's interest. Xana? Who or what is that?

"Good, no voice messages. That's got to be a good sign." Yumi sighed as she holstered the Cellphone in it's belt holster and started brushing out her hair. Kathy watched with lesbian's fascination as Yumi carefully pulled apart snarls in her hair. Finally having enough of struggling she pulled out some spray detangler and finally managed to get her hair to lie flat. "Hmm… should I pull my hair back?" She wondered, looking vainly in the mirror. "Yeah, I think I'll go for the Relena look." Yumi reached for a silk hair tie and tied her hair back, half up, half down.

Kathy watched in silence as Yumi dug through a box of jewelry. "I think I'll wear the pentacle collar with the dragons on it. And then the Slytherin Arm Band and that will do it."

Kathy watched with growing envy over Yumi's wardrobe as she fastened a watch on her right wrist, a Slytherin wristband on her left and a collar around her neck. The collar had a silver pentacle dangling from it. A Chinese Dragon with blue glass jewels for eyes had the pentacle curled in it's coils.

"That's perfect! Ulrich will be over the moons over this outfit!" Yumi hugged the picture of Ulrich that she kept on her bedside table.

Ulch! Kathy thought. Hetai She thought fondly of her mate, Zoe. Oh well, we can't all be gay, otherwise who would continue the human race?

"Yumi?" Yumi's mother called upstairs. "Your friend Ulrich is here to pick you up!"

Kathy calmly switched to the computer downstairs. Ooh, they're Japanese. Japanese people in France. I speak Japanese pretty well after living in Japan. It might come in handy when I initiate Yumi.

Initiate was the term that Kathy often used for training. The reason why she used the term was because a digidestined who's digimon comes to the Real World would not be able to go to the Digital World, would not know what to do, unless another Digidestined who had been to the digital world showed them how to get in.

Yumi pounded downstairs to find Ulrich waiting for her. Yumi happily threw her arms around him. "Ulrich! I've been waiting for you!" She kissed him once on each cheek.

Kathy made a face. And Gennai complains that Zoe and I flaunt! HAH! That last was because the ticket had fluttered from Yumi's hand and Kathy had seen the name and address of the Theater.

Switching to Yumi's computer upstairs, Kathy came through the digiport, opened Yumi's window, crawled out onto a nearby tree, shut the window, and slithered down the tree. She and Blancamon, her intraining digimon, were just in time to see Ulrich and Yumi go around the corner. They followed, listening to Ulrich and Yumi's conversation and always sticking to the shadows with an economy of movement that would have made Koichi sigh in envy. Occasionally snatches of conversation drifted back to them.

"So Aelita says that the first scanner may be finished tomorrow if we work hard enough." Ulrich was saying.

"Just be sure that Jeremy and Odd know that if they try to wake me up before noon like they did last time I WILL kill them." Yumi said with a sigh.

"It was nine a.m. Yumi." Ulrich protested, coming to his friends' defense.

"I was sound asleep and you guys woke me up. I thought X.A.N.A. might have started an attack of some kind! And the stupid phone scared me half to death."

"Sounds kind of like you Kathy." Blancamon whispered.

Kathy shushed him. "Blancamon be quiet or we'll be seen!" She hissed.

Yumi turned around and Kathy ducked behind a bush.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"I thought I heard something." Yumi shrugged it off. "I must be getting paranoid. Too many attacks."

Kathy followed Yumi and Ulrich to the theater. She stood behind them in line for tickets. She stood behind them in the line for refreshments and bought some candy for Blancamon and Soda for herself. She followed them at an easy pace to the individual theater and sat in line two rows behind them.

The movie started, and Kathy watched, and listened, and waited. Ulrich wrapped an arm around Yumi's waist and watched, enrapt at the story that unfolded. Soon, Kathy realized that Yumi was asleep in Ulrich's arms. "Blancamon." She whispered. "You finished with that Candy yet?"

"Not quite." The digimon sighed. "This stuff is gonna break my jaw."

"That's why they're called Jaw Breakers. Have some chocolate instead." She got her digimon busy on the chocolate and set her into the empty seat next to where she was sitting. Then she closed her eyes, inducing the trance that would allow her to enter her quarry's mind.

Kathy searched Yumi's subconscious. She ignored the part that held memories. She ignored the part that breathed and moved and beat the heart. She ignored the part of her that warned Yumi about first impressions and the part that focused and unfocused her eyes. Then Kathy entered the part of Yumi's mind that dreamed.

* * *

Yumi was dreaming, something unusual in a movie theater. The movie must have been awful if she was dreaming in the middle of it. She was in a realm of black emptiness. A circle of dark purple light glowed at her feet. Yumi heard the sound of boots echoing on a floor.

A girl stepped into view. "Who… who are you?" Yumi asked nervously. She took a step back.

The girl smiled. She was dressed in black and blue, with a gray and black cloak swirling around her feet. She had dark blue eyes and shoulder length, curly blonde and silver hair. She was wearing black boots that normally Yumi would have been envious of. But there was something… unreal about this girl. For some strange reason she reminded Yumi of Aelita. It wasn't something that you saw or felt. In fact, by her general expression and physical appearance, she was obviously nothing like Aelita.

"Yumi! You are a digidestined! Come with me! To the digital world! We need you!" The girl said, extending a hand. "Take my hand Yumi! Come with me! It will be fun!"

Yumi shook her head. "I can't! I'm needed on Lyoko!"

"What's Lyoko?" Kathy asked, cocking her head to the side. "The balance of both worlds lies with every digidestined and their digimon! If you had come before now Yumi you would have known that!"

"I can't go with you! You might have been sent by X.A.N.A.! How do I know you're not him in disguise?" Yumi asked.

"I don't even know what a Xana is!" Kathy said, exasperated. "Think about it Yumi, but you WILL come to the Digital World eventually if I have to invoke the Sovereigns themselves to drag you here!" Kathy snarled as she disappeared.

Yumi sat bolt upright. "ack!" She gasped in shock.

"You alright Yumi?" Ulrich asked worriedly.

"I had the weirdest dream. But it's nothing to worry about." She looked back over her shoulder, but Kathy and Blancamon were gone. "I think."

* * *

Kathy stalked back and forth in her quarters. She was supposed to be writing a ballad telling about the recent return of the Dark Masters. It was supposed to be a tune to reassure the Digimon that this time, the Digidestined, all the Digidestined all over the world, would stand united. But howhowhowhowhowhowhowhow in the Hells of two worlds was she supposed to concentrate when she couldn't bring ONE LITTLE GIRL to the Digital world to meet her destiny. In the coming battle Yumi might even be the grain of sand that tipped the proverbial scales in favor of the forces of light. She. Was. Needed.

"Kathy, why are you pacing like that love?" Zoe came in and wrapped her arms around her mate. Kathy pulled Zoe over to the bed and pulled her mate into her lap before spilling her guts about what had happened in the theater. "When I came out of the trance Blancamon had finished the candy and we had fifteen minutes left in the movie. I barely got back into the digiport before Yumi got home." Kathy growled.

Zoe giggled and leaned in to kiss her mate tenderly on the lips. "Put it in perspective Kathy. Think how powerful she is if she can resist your mind visions. You and Kari are the most powerful psychics in the entire digidestined. And she RESISTED your mind control! Think how powerful she'll be when she finally joins the fight, and like they say, better late than never."

"Yes." Kathy sighed as she pulled Zoe into bed with her for the night. But at the back of her mind, Kathy left her worry unsaid, 'But what if she arrives too late?'


	5. Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt 2 The Deci...

Crossworld 

Notes: Well that was creepy. Who wants some more?

Everybody: I do I do I do!

Well then, here's some more!

BTW, the scene where Aelita and Kathy meet each other is supposed to be utterly insane. Go ahead and laugh.

Chapter 5- Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt. 2 

"Yeay!" Aelita cheered as Jeremy soldered the final connection to the Super Calculator. "It's finished! Now we get to test it!"

"Should we try it out now, or when there's an attack?" Odd asked. "Because, well, it's not like I don't trust you two, but I'd rather try it out now incase something goes wrong. Then we'd have a chance to fix it before it comes down to the wire, so to speak."

"I'll try it out." Yumi said, stretching out her arms with a yawn. "It's not like we've got anything better to do today. It's raining for one thing, for another my homework's done."

"For a third, if I have to be stuck in the dormitory with Sissy once more I'm gonna scream." Ulrich put in. "She was teasing me this morning about Yumi falling asleep on our date. SHE thought that we should have made out in the back of the theater. She teases me about it ONE MORE TIME and I think I'm going to strangle her."

"Wouldn't be too big a loss." Odd grinned. "She causes too much trouble anyway."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Can we focus on what has to be done?"

"Sure," Yumi said with a yawn.

* * *

Meanwhile Kathy and Izzy were working on the program that would open the digiport on Kathy's PC to the computer nearest Yumi, thus tracking her wherever she went. "She didn't say anything about what this, Lyoko was?"

"Nope." Kathy shook her head.

"Then that should be our first order of business, find out what she meant by Lyoko and Xana." Izzy said grimly. "If the Dark Masters get in there, and they've been getting into everywhere lately, then they could cause huge trouble."

"So what do we do?" Kathy asked.

Izzy checked the Digiport. "Spirit Evolve to your Pico form and see if you can go through the Digiport to the room that Yumi just exited. Take this floppy and try to get some information. Don't steal the data, just copy it and bring it back for me to decipher."

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" WhiteVeemon asked.

"No, but you don't know computers the way Kathy and I do. And besides, what if you get stuck somewhere? No, I think this is a one mon job, if you'll pardon the pun." Izzy said with a smile to take the sting out of his words.

"We'll keep an eye on things for you over here." Tentomon agreed. "That way Izzy will be able to warn you if they decide to come back.

"Okay." Kathy picked up her D-Chrono and D.T. Beta. "Execute, Natural Evolution! DryadArbormon! Execute, slide evolution, Dryadmon!" Kathy was now in her adorably cute pico form. She looked like Flamon, only feminine with brown skin, reddish brown hair, blue eyes, and a cheetah skin tank top and loincloth. "Nice, I've never been in Pico form before!"

"Why not?" Asked Tentomon, curious.

"Because I've never needed it." Kathy said with a shrug. "But I can see how it would have it's own advantages."

"Yeah, like the fact that rookies have more fun!" Whiteveemon said cheerfully.

"I is a rookie." Kathy tried out her rookie voice. "I is having more fun than champion. I is sent by Izzy to ga-ther information on Xana."

"Good work." Izzy said with a smile. "Even I wouldn't recognize you."

"I is going now." Kathy took a deep breath, and stood on tip toes to peek into the digiport. She held out her D-chrono. "Digiport open!"

Kathy found herself in a darkened room, similar to the hypnos dome where she had stood watches during her training as a Guardian. If they were similar then the computer access console would be in that chair in front of the holographic readout. How would she reach it? Kathy realized that there would be disadvantages to being a rookie too. "I is a rookie." She muttered. "I is coping with height deficiency."

"What?" Asked a girl whom Kathy hadn't noticed in the room. She had strawberry blonde hair and innocent blue eyes.

"I is sorry to interrupt. I is a rookie level digimon sent by Izzy. I is Dryadmon. Izzy is wanting to know what a Xana is. He is helping Gennai." Kathy bowed low out of courtesy.

"How could something so small like you stand a chance against X.A.N.A.?" Asked the girl.

"It is not I who must stand. Gennai is asking. Gennai is Master Guardian of Digital World. Gennai is looking for a way to get Yumi in. She is Digidestined. I track her here. Yumi resisted Kathy. Kathy gave dream vision telling her to come and she does not. Yumi has thought that Kathy is this Xana in disguise. Kathy tells Gennai. Gennai tell Kathy and Izzy to find out what is Xana. Kathy is working. Izzy is taking over. Izzy tells me to go here and find out what a Xana is." Kathy had trouble referring to herself in the third person. She was even having trouble with the accent that she preferred to keep up.

"Well Dryadmon, X.A.N.A. is a very powerful super computer that keeps attacking the real world." The girl replied. "My name is Aelita."

"I is glad to meet you Aelita. I cannot reach the chair. Can Aelita help?" Kathy decided that referring to Aelita in the third person was equally appropriate for her role as the utterly insane rookie digimon.

"I don't think I should. Do you even know how to use a computer?" Aelita asked. "Tell you what. I'll make a floppy of basic information for you." Aelita said, snapping her fingers as the idea came to her.

"I is thanking you Aelita." Kathy tried hard not to laugh. She sounded like an utter lunatic. But how could this Aelita have known that that was exactly what Kathy wanted and exactly what Izzy had sent her for?

Aelita took five minutes to save the basic information on X.A.N.A. and Lyoko to the disc. "I is thanking you Aelita." Kathy bowed as she backed toward the digiport. "I is going back to castle now. Aelita is welcome to visit Dryadmon, Gennai, Izzy and Kathy if Aelita can."

"Why thank you Dryadmon." Aelita replied.

"Aelita is welcome." Kathy stood and turned back to the spare monitor she'd used as a digiport. "Digiport open."

Kathy disappeared, closing the portal behind her. Then she collapsed into the chair Izzy offered her, threw back her head and laughed.

* * *

Aelita found Jeremy as he was taking notes on the new scanner. "Jeremy, you're not going to believe what happened." Aelita rolled her eyes, still not believing it herself. She explained to him what had happened.

"You're kidding, a monster from this other dimension?" Jeremy's eyes widened.

"I kid you not." Aelita giggled. "She calls that other dimension, Digital World. She also called herself a 'rookie level digimon' and that her name was Dryadmon."

"A genuine native?" Odd asked. He giggled.

"It's not funny Odd." Jeremy snapped. "What if one of these creatures gets into the Super Calculator room?" Jeremy demanded. "Think of the damage it could do."

"He's got a point Odd." Ulrich pointed out. "What could have happened to Yumi if she had messed up the super calculator?"

"Okay so you've got a point. Aelita, did you get a recording of this monster?" Odd asked hopefully.

Aelita went to the nearest computer and retrieved the recording she'd made of her conversation with Dryadmon/Kathy. Odd started laughing the moment he heard. "I is a rookie. I is coping with height deficiency." He didn't stop laughing during the whole conversation and when the recording finally stopped he had tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. "That was just classic."

Ulrich snorted back his laughter. "She sounded like a house elf from Harry Potter."

Jeremy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Alright, so it was funny. But what if this Gennai is from our world and leaks the information about X.A.N.A. to the public. That could be trouble.

"Naw, that's not trouble." Odd grinned. "Because the next attack will wipe the slate clean. 'Return to the past now!'" He giggled. "So it really doesn't matter. But gods that was a classic. Aelita that was so funny!"

"Right." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I ought to ask Ken what he knows. But this part about Yumi being a 'digidestined' is worrisome. Just WHAT is a digidestined? And what exactly did she resist last night?"

Ulrich thought back to Yumi's odd behavior in the movie theater. "I think I know when it happened last night. Yumi fell asleep in the movie theater. About ten minutes before the end of the show she jumped awake, like she'd been startled. And she looked like she was afraid of something, or maybe someone. I didn't think much about it at the time. But it seems like this Kathy of Dryadmon's may have been stalking her."

Jeremy nodded. "Look, we keep an eye on Yumi for a few days, but until then we don't say anything. And I want to see if I can coax any information about this 'Digital World out of Ken and Davis. We want them to join us on Lyoko, we have to be able to trust them, and they have to be able to trust us." 

"Agreed." Ulrich nodded.

"I don't have any better plan." Odd shrugged.

"I will help any way that I can." Aelita agreed. "And I can keep an eye on Yumi through the computer screens."

* * *

Kathy devolved in the Hypnos Dome and breathed a sigh of relief. As she, Izzy, and their digimon left the room, they didn't notice the mysterious, eye-like glyph that had appeared on the computer screen Kathy used as the digiport. But Kathy felt X.A.N.A.'s virtual eye boring into the back of her neck as she left the room. When she turned around she didn't see a thing, but her sixth sense was almost never wrong.

X.A.N.A. held the screen perfectly still, and he waited.


	6. Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt 3XANA stri...

Crossworld 

Notes: It's that time of the fic.

Sai of Torrent: Dare I ask what that time is?

It's time for a RONIN, WARRIORS, MOMENT!!

Yugi: Based on a real experience!

Yes, that's right, and this Ronin Warriors Moment is brought to you by Chibi Kento of Hardrock.

Kento: Yeay! I get to go first!

Right, first we'll chibitize you with the Chibi Gun that I got from Tobias in the Generation. (shoots with Chibi Gun)

Kento: (shrinks) Yeay! I've been chibied! (stomach growls audibly) I'm hungry. (opens the fridge) Ahhhhhh!!! There's nothing there!! Who stole my Chinese food? SAGE????

Sage: (fortune cookie sticking out of his mouth) What?

Chibi Kento: (walks downtown looking for a restaurant) Yeay! There's the best pizza place in town! (counts money) Let's see, it's either eat poorly now and eat well later, or eat well now and eat poorly later. (thinks for a moment) Okay, I know what to do! (walks into store) Right waiter, I'll have a pepperoni and bacon pizza with extra cheez! And gimme a 2 liter of Pepsi while I'm at it!

And so Kento of Hardrock ate his pizza and soda and missed dinner.

Kento: (two hours later) I'M HUNGRY!!

Sai: (rolls his eyes) Will he EVER learn?

We now take you back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.

One more note, for those of you who don't watch Inu-Yasha, Yumi's ringtones are the english translation of the Inu-Yasha Japanese Theme.

Chapter 6- Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt. 3 

The first inkling Yomaki had that something was wrong in the digital world was when the Hypnos tracker in the real world went off. "What's going on up there?" He demanded.

His wife, Reilly tapped at her console. "There's an odd… presence of some sort trying to go from the real world to the digital one. I'm trying to get a lock on it, but it keeps shooting down our trackers."

"Hostile?"

"It looks like it."

"And Gennai hasn't detected it?" Gulped Yomaki. His son and his cohorts normally noticed things like that, ever since Gennai had been digitized their son seemed to have eyes in the back of his head for creatures that were trying to enter the digital world.

"Apparently not dear. You know how he is about reporting things like this."

Yomaki growled in his throat. "Can you locate it?"

"It's somewhere in southern France, trying to penetrate to the continent of Server in the mountain area near Gennai's castle."

"Issue a warning to Gennai immediately. Call up Gennai's French counterpart. Hurry up before it gets through! Use Yugoth or Juggernaut if you have to, just stop that thing!"

"Launching Yugoth. OH NO!" Reilly cried as the whole system shut down.

A symbol similar to an eye, with a line above and three lines below appeared on the system screens. Yomaki knew that symbol. He had been there at it's creation. Yomaki paled under his tan, eyes widening in fear. He spoke the two syllables that had struck fear into the hearts of the Wild Bunch more than thirty years before. "X.A.N.A."

!!!!!!!########$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&(()

Yumi sighed as she plopped back on her bed. Six o' clock on a Saturday night, with two full hours until Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu-Yasha came on back to back. She considered going to bed right then and there, and decided against it. She had never gotten to see the end of the dark tournament saga. And she'd get to see the end of the search for the Tetsusaiga.

She didn't notice that she'd dreamed until she was back in that realm of blackness. "Yumi you have to come!" The girl growled. "I've got this most horrible feeling, that something bad is going to happen. Something terrible. And I'm almost never wrong! Please Yumi you've got to…"

The cellphone began to sing. "I want to change the world, piercing through the gales unafraid of anything… change my mind…"

Yumi woke up, cold and covered in sweat. "Just a dream. It's gotta be a dream." She went to the window, opening it. She thought she saw a shadow out in the courtyard, moving with the moonlight, almost as if it were trying to avoid it. The creature peered up at her window. It looked like a little red dragon, with tiny wings for ears, but nothing that looked like it could fly. "What the hell?" She wondered.

"Oops, Yumi see, that bad. Takato say that Yumi can't see." The creature ducked under her mother's lilacs. "I in bush. Yumi cannot see."

"What are you doing here?" Yumi demanded. "Did X.A.N.A. send you?"

"Takato send me. He say Yumi cannot see Guilmon watching. So I hide in bush and you cannot see." The monster sniffed. "Smells funny. Smells like Juri's perfume." It sneezed.

"Stupid monster." Yumi growled and then wrestled with the sheets to get to the annoying phone call and what very well might be a midnight raid by X.A.N.A. She could sort out the monster in the back yard later. "Yeah Jeremy?"

"How'd you guess?"

"It's called Caller I.D."

"Right, I should have known. Look, X.A.N.A. activated a tower in the mountain region."

"Oh joy, my favorite. Hornets." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Right, how soon can you get down here?"

"As soon as I sort out the Digimon in my mother's lilac bushes." Yumi growled. "X.A.N.A. hasn't attacked us yet, so we still have time right?"

Suddenly, the computer turned on, with a sigil on the screen, Yumi tensed, but this was different from X.A.N.A's sign. It looked like a dot, surrounded by pieces of some kind of ring and a line jutting out from the four outermost ring pieces. "This is Gennai, Master Guardian of the Digital World sending an S.O.S. to the digidestined. Mysterious monsters are attacking the Master Guardian Crafthall. I have declared E and L. I want extra security around the Action room and the Hypnos Dome. I repeat, S.O.S., E and L. To all Digidestined, anybody who can help us...." The Message continued to repeat itself.

"Jeremy, did you hear that?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, looks like we know where the attack is." Jeremy responded.

"Look, I'm going to try and go to that world. At the very least I should reply to the S.O.S." Yumi was dressing as fast as her legs would let her.

"How?"

"There's a digimon in the yard right? That digimon ought to know how to get to the digital world right?"

"Okaaay, me, I was going to ask Ken." Jeremy replied.

"You do that." Yumi hung up and ran down the stairs on tip toe. Then she reached into the bush in the back yard and yanked on Guilmon's ear. "Alright pineapple head, you tell me how to get to the digital world and do it NOW!"

"Ow! Yumimon angry! Me listen to Yumimon! Takato tell me no! No let Yumimon boss you around. No let Yumimon see!"

Yumi dragged Guilmon out by the tail. "Listen dinobreath, I've already missed Yu Yu Hakusho AND Inu-yasha and now I'm missing Ranma ½. And I am not in a good mood!"

"Okay, me come!" Guilmon popped out of the bush. "Hurry up. Takatomon will be angry." He lead the way out of the park to the sewer grate.

"You're kidding right? This is the way to the factory." Yumi said as she passed their abandoned skateboards.

"It way to digiport to. If you had gotten your digivice by now we could have gone through your compooter, but we need to take tunnel because you no have digivice." Guilmon explained.

"Do all digimon talk as weird as you and Dryadmon?" Yumi asked as Guilmon lead them to a place where a storm had worn the concrete down.

"No, not all digimon do. I created by Takato. Takato teach me everything from speaking and eating to what is a dreaming. But some things he just can't teach away." Guilmon explained. "Digimon hatched from an egg in their baby forms speak normal. Your digimon speak normal, if you listen to her."

"Why would I have a digimon? I think I would have noticed it by now." Yumi asked.

"Partner digimon must stay in digital world. You come with me, you meet digimon. Ah, Renamon! Leomon!"

Two creatures that could only be digimon were waiting at either end of a smaller tunnel that Yumi had always passed in her hurry to get to the factory, and never bothered to explore. The first of them looked like a fox standing on two legs and wearing gloves and boots. She stood about six inches taller than Yumi. The second digimon stood about seven feet tall and looked like a human with a lion's head, tail and claws.

"Yumimon, this Renamon." He indicated the fox digimon. "And this Leomon." Guilmon indicated the lion digimon.

"It's Yumi, not Yumimon."

"Yumi a digimon, thus Yumimon." Guilmon replied. "Now follow me. We go through gate."

They walked through the gate, just as Yumi heard the sound of skateboards coming up the concrete. She froze in the darkness. Didn't they see Renamon and Leomon? They were standing right there!

But no, Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich blew past at top speed. Maybe she should join them. This was stupid... but...

A need, an awful yearning choked Yumi's throat, so bad that she almost burst into tears. She felt the breezes ruffling through the tunnel and into her hair. "We go Yumimon? You okay?" Guilmon asked worriedly.

"They cannot see us Yumi." Renamon said calmly. "I can make myself and Leomon invisible to anybody that we don't want to see us."

"Hurry Digidestined. You are needed. You must trust your friends." Leomon answered the unspoken question.

"Come Yumimon. I take you to Gennai." Guilmon tugged her genly. "We run."

"Yes." Yumi's voice sounded flat in the tight space, no echo, like she would have expected. "We go."

They turned and ran. The passage seemed to go on forever. But then Yumi felt it. She reached down to wipe the sweat from her palms and realized that she was wearing the silk kimono that she normally wore when she was in Lyoko. At that point her fans clicked into place. "Alright!" She grinned an animaline look of battle lust. "The cavalry's coming!"

"That right. Keep shorts on. We nearly there."

They came to a huge, double door, ornately carved and shining golden in the darkness. Guilmon shoved his muscular bulk against it. "Yumimon..." Wham "Come..." Wham "We push!"

"On three." Yumi agreed.

"Ichi!" Guilmon shouted.

"Ni!" Yumi agreed, switching to her native Japanese.

"SAN!" They cried at once, thrusting their bulk against it.

The door burst open with a BAM!

Yumi looked upon a scene of chaos. Takato and two other adult tamers were facing a swarm of Hornets and Blocks.

"GUILMON!" Takato cried.

"I come Takatomon! I save friend!"

"We came to help!" Yumi agreed as she opened her fans.

About half the blocks and hornets turned.

Takato pulled out a well worn card. "Digimodify! Speed activate! Hyperwing activate!"

Guilmon sprouted wings. "Yeay! Me fly!" He shot like a bullet under the hornets.

Yumi, wishing that she could fly, began to hack at the blocks with her fans. But Guilmon was already laying waste to the hornets before the first of their shots were fired at him. The blocks began to charge up. Yumi leapt into the air, expecting one of the super jumps that she had managed in Lyoko.

Um. Problem, this wasn't Lyoko. Yumi managed three feet to the top of the nearest block. Startled at not managing a normally easy maneuver she ran along the tops of the blocks. "What's wrong? I can't jump!"

"Oh that was a jump alright. This is the DIGITAL WORLD." Takato growled. "We were waiting for you Yumi. Gennai's briefed us on the situation with Lyoko. The Digital World isn't like Lyoko. You can't manage super jumps. Unless, of course, you're a digimon." He said with a smirk at Guilmon. The blocks had started shooting. Yumi thought that she'd be hit, but then...

"Double shot!" A gun went off. The bullets went through six blocks before they stopped, lodged in the bottom. Sitting on a motorcycle stood a digimon with black angel wings, a mask, blonde hair, three eyes and a rat-tail. Beside him stood a man and a woman, about in their mid twenties.

"Mako! Ai!" Cried a twenty year old with brown hair.

"Suzi!" Another digimon that looked like a brown rabbit bounced over to her tamer.

"Kazu! I am coming!" A digimon like a brown, blocky robot came running over. "Quickly Kazu, get inside."

A hatch opened and a man with brown hair and laughing eyes climbed into the mecha. "Let's go!" he cried as the digimon began to move.

Mako pulled out a sword that he'd borrowed from the armory. Ai whipped out a spear that she'd borrowed from Gennai. "Beezlemon, we'll take care of the enemy. Get Yumi to the Action Room. Gennai's waiting with the Legendary Warriors."

"Right, hop on." Beezlemon shifted forward on his motorcycle.

Yumi, not questioning the strange circumstances, climbed on behind Beezlemon and the digimon popped a wheelie in his hurry to get out of here. "So what's an E. and L.?" Asked Yumi over the noise.

"Evacuation and Lockdown. Once Gennai has taken a headcount of all the digimon and humans who live in the castle or who were visiting, then he's going to lock the place down so that none of the monsters can get out."

"Look out! Hornets!" Yumi pointed.

"Die!" Beezlemon lifted his pistol. "Double shot!"

The Hornets split their formation, swung back into place, and began to follow. Beezlemon sped up. "We have to hurry. The Legendary Warriors will be able to take care of that."

"They're strong against artillery type attacks." Yumi explained. "Odd has trouble with them."

"Who's Odd? I look pretty normal for a digimon."

"No, Odd is his name. He's a friend of mine." Yumi explained.

"Ah. The action room is this way." Beezlemon swung a hard right and found his way blocked by a triad of crabs.

Yumi threw her fans, slicing one of them in half.

"Double shot!" Beezlemon shot the second crab. But the third was powering up for an attack.

"LOOK OUT!" Yumi cried, but something big and black and white shoved them both aside. The Crab missed.

"Heat lightning!" Shouted another digimon. The remaining crab fell to the ground, a twitching, half melted pile of junk.

Yumi looked up, and found herself facing the girl from her dream. "YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Yup, it's me." Kathy held out a hand to help her up. "My name's Kathy, pleased to meet you. And this is my partner Aeroraidramon."

"Yo." Aeroraidramon replied.

Beezlemon kicked the blackened ruins of his motorcycle angrily. "Damn! What am I gonna do now? I have to go to the Meditation Dome and buy a new one offa Piddomon!"

"First we have to complete the E. and L." Responded Kathy. "You go back and get the tamers out of the gateroom. I'll get Yumi to the Action Room to get her digimon, digivice and stuff." She leapt with a practiced vault to Aeroraidramon's back. "Here Yumi, climb on." She offered the other girl a hand.

Yumi climbed on and clung to Kathy for dear life as the digimon leapt into the air and cleared ground. More crabs and some blocks were rushing onto the scene. "HEAT LIGHTNING!" Aeroraidramon shot a blast of blue and white lightning at them. The monsters fell, twitching in their death throws to the floor. "Yeah! Hottest blast in the west, that's me!"

Hornets came zooming around the next corner, shooting with all their might. Aeroraidramon bounced off the ground and walls to avoid the shot. "I'll take them." Kathy swung a dachi from her back. "Sephirod Crystals!" Kathy used Orphanimon's old attack, which had been imbued into Orphanimon's sword. The Hornets were torn apart. "Take that Xana!" She shouted at the remains.

Suddenly they turned another corner. "Here we go!" AeroRaidramon touched down. "Right, welcome to the action room." Kathy dismounted.

Two digimon stood on either side of the door. One of them was dressed in red armor, with golden hair. He had a wrist blade or gun of some kind on his wrists, making them heavy. His under armor was black, and the kanji for fire was carved into his armor.

The second digimon was dressed in steel armor shaped like a wolf, with blue and black under armor. A glyph was carved into his armor as well. He had blades on his right wrist that looked almost like claws.

"So you're the little kid who's cause so much trouble." The wolf digimon looked down at her, though how he could see with that helmet covering his eyes was a mystery to Yumi. "I'm Beowulfmon. This is my mate, Aldamon."

"Hello Yumi, we've been waiting for you." Aldamon said, more kindly than Beowulfmon had. He opened the door.

At that absolute last second a tank, with two digimon chasing it, came rolling down the hall. "Avalanche Axe!" Shouted a big furry digimon with two curved horns, dreadlocks, and an ax. "Damn it! I can't penetrate it!"

The second digimon, who looked like a darkly tanned angel with elf's ears and golden wings, shouted. "Keep trying!"

Yumi sighed. "Must I do everything?" She wondered. The tank stopped, opening. "Ha!" The elf like digimon grinned. "It's stopped."

"Out of the way!" Yumi growled. She jumped on top of the tank and slashed at the eye inside with her fans. "Next time, be more careful." She scolded as she jumped down from the ruined tank. "When it opens like that it's getting ready to shoot! You have to move **quickly** and hack at the eye in the **center**!"

"Come in Yumi of Lyoko." Gennai said, coming to the door. "There's somebody waiting to meet you."

"Hello Yumi." A Renamon stepped out from behind the nearest stasis tank. "I've been waiting for you Yumi."


	7. Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt 4 Enter th...

Crossworld

_Chapter 7- Yumi's Excellent Adventure pt. 4_

Yumi gasped. She was so beautiful. A silvery gold fox… well a vixen at least, because Renamon was a girl. "You're mine?" She asked, eyes wide.

Blocks and crawlies poured through the open door to the action room. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Beowulfmon growled, chopping through about six of them.

Renamon turned, then she leapt into the air and cried, "DIAMOND STORM!!"

Sharp shards of diamonds hailed down on X.A.N.A.'s monsters. "Incredible." Yumi gasped. "She took out every single one."

Renamon turned to Yumi. "These things were after you?"

"I think so." Yumi shrugged. "They normally would come after me."

"Then I shall kill them. Nothing will harm you as long as you have me." She extended a hand. "I am Renamon, your partner." A paw was extended to her.

Yumi took it. "I'm Yumi. Although I think you already know my name." She said shyly.

"Right, now that Yumi's got her digimon. Catch." Kathy tossed her a small hide bag. "Your digivice, d-terminal and D-Tector Beta are in there, as well as your crest, the crest of Love." She smirked at Gennai. "I'll teach you how to use them once we take care of all this."

"Thank you." Yumi bowed politely.

"You're welcome." Replied Kathy with an equal bow. "Actually, we're in your debt for coming to our aid in this emergency."

"We need to get out of here." Gennai closed and locked a tank where a bunch of Digieggs waited in stasis. "By the way Yumi. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Yumi replied.

"Give this to Jeremy." He tossed something small and golden at her.

Yumi caught it. "What is it?"

"It's a tag and crest." Gennai explained. "It belongs to Jeremy. See that he gets it."

"Alright." Yumi replied, stuffing it into her pocket. "Let's get out of here."

Renamon lead the way, shattering blocks and plastering hornets and crawlies against the wall. Beowulfmon hacked apart crabs, because Renamon's punches and kicks did little against them. But when the tanks rolled in, "KoreIkkakumon's" avalanche ax was supreme. Yumi hardly had to do a thing! But she insisted on helping just the same. She felt fire in her blood. This was what she lived for! Fighting the good fight, living the good life!

Then they reached the entry hall, where easily a hundred blocks, thirty crabs, and ten tanks waited.

"Shit." Yumi swore as they came to the blockade.

"Well then." Gennai grinned wickedly. "Let's get started."

"Yumi, when you see what I'm about to do, do me a favor and don't scream." Kathy told Yumi. She held up her D-Tector Beta and shouted. "EXECUTE! NATURAL BEAST EVOLUTION… SHEILAMYOTISMON!"

As the blinding light cleared, Kathy no longer stood before Yumi. In her place was a digimon with long blonde hair, a purple, bat shaped mask, and ears like Guilmon's. She had a narrow forked tail like a whip. The digimon was armed with six winged swords as well as Kathy's dachi and wore a skin tight, slightly revealing body suit.

"Kathy? Is that you?" Yumi asked, astounded.

"It's SheilaMyotismon now." Kathy said as she stepped forward. "Hey Takuya!" She called over at Aldamon. "Kouji, Koichi, Zoe, Tomoki, Junpei. You guys ready?"

Six digimon stomped up behind her. "We're ready."

"Takato, Ruki, Jenrya, Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta, Ryo, Suzi, Mako, Ai ready to rumble?"

"You got it!" The Tamers came up the tunnel next to them.

"Then let's get this party started!" Kathy shouted. "Aerial Trumpsword!" She threw her first two swords, slicing a tank in half. "Ha! My swords are made of Chrome digizoid, they're tougher than diamonds!"

In the melee that followed, Yumi wasn't sure who attacked what. Battle cry after battlecry sounded. She saw ice and fire and energy and water and diamond shards and other things fly across the room. But she mostly had to concentrate. Toss a fan here, slice with it there. Time seemed to be suspended. Where were her friends? Could a return trip to the past even work here?

Hornets arrived, and the digimon who could fly leapt up into the air to meet their attackers. Yumi ducked as a hornet came at her, but then she realized that what she was seeing was a piece of a hornet that was falling from the ceiling. A crab came at her. Yumi was about to slash it to pieces when she heard. "Bolo thunder!" A bolo of lightning tripped up and shorted out the crab, causing it to fall twitching to the ground.

"Gargolaser!" Yumi caught sight of a rabbit like digimon shooting at some of the hornets. His aim was so fast that he actually caught them.

Yumi found herself suddenly surrounded by blocks and crawlies. "Uht oh!"

"HURRICANE GALE!" Cried a digimon in a skintight pink outfit with a visor over her head and fairy wings. "Just in time Yumi." The digimon said. The remaining blocks were preparing to shoot. She grabbed Yumi under the arms and hauled her up into the air, blasting a hornet out of the way. "I've got you."

The blocks, being rather stupid, shot each other by mistake. "That was close."

"You're telling me. Hang on." She angled in for an attack. "Can you throw those fans of yours on that last tank? I don't like the angle of it's attack, might bring the whole place down on us!"

Yumi saw the tank she meant. "Right." Yumi tossed first one fan, and then the other down on it. "Gotcha!"

The digimon set her down on a stack of crates off to one side. "Okay, thanks!" She giggled as she flew off.

Yumi worked her way back into the fray, and then suddenly everybody, including herself was outside. Gennai started counting heads. Yumi found herself on an enormous stairway. "Wow."

"Get down here." Aldamon beckoned.

"Duck Yumi duck now!" Beowulfmon cried. A stray shot missed Yumi by inches.

"That's it! Everybody's out! Lockdown!" Gennai pulled out a switch board. He began to press toggles. The castle began to rumble. Yumi heard the sound of solid metal doors falling into place. Digimon and humans fell to the grass with relief as the final door, the one they'd just come through, fell into place with a BAM!

"Do breathe Yumi." Aldamon tousled her hair with a laugh, like a father would a daughter. "Welcome."

"What happens now?" Yumi asked.

"We wait for the Harper Security Forces to come from across the valley." Kathy pointed to a watch spire on the valley wall across from them. "They live in the castle below that tower. The tower itself is a communications relay. Listen…"

A series of drums boomed across the valley. The tense digimon and humans waiting below the castle sighed in relief and collapsed into the grass. "Right, they say HSF on the way. Keep your eyes pealed. See you in an hour, signed ShadowWereGarurumon." Kathy translated the code that boomed across the valley.

"My friends should have finished with the tower and sent us back in time by now." Yumi fell back onto the grass.

"Uh, Yumi. Return trips have no effect here." Kathy said nervously.

"Here, let me show you." The pink and purple digimon who had saved Yumi in the fight said. She scooped Yumi up in her arms and flew into the sky. The valley where the Guardians were camped was actually a crator in an old volcano. Across the valley was the castle of the Harpercraft, carved out of the rock itself. Then Kazumon turned, and Yumi gasped.

A canyon stretched away from the volcano, like a pure desert filled with buttes. And rising from its center was an arch of natural rock. Stretched across the arch like a spider web was a glittering panel of something silver that undulated like an ocean wave.

"That arch is the gate of time. No timewarps can get through it to affect the digital world. You have to understand, the digital world was almost destroyed because it fell out of sync, time wise, with the real world. To keep it from spinning out of control the sovereigns created that gate and programmed it to keep anything from knocking the digital world forward or backward in time ever again." Kazumon explained. "So, we don't mess with it."

Yumi gasped and Kazumon set her down. "But that means that I won't be able to tell when they've deactivated the tower. I could have been missing for hours already." She said worriedly.

"Listen, we just need to teach you how to activate your digimon spirit and then we'll show you how to get home." Aldamon said. He looked over at his companions. They dissolved into a wave of shimmering data and in their place were a group of six kids, about sixteen years old, except for a boy about Yumi's age.

"We're the Legendary Warriors." The boy who had been Aldamon said. "That means we can transform into a digimon instead of having a digimon partner."

"We were believed to be dead." Said a boy with short hair dressed in green and a baseball hat. "So Gennai created spirits to replace us. He sealed the spirits inside of unborn human children. So far we've found five of them. Ken, T.K., Davis, Kari and Kathy. But now we've found a sixth one, you."

"Me? But I've got a digimon already." Renamon took Yumi's hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"A NeoLegendary warrior like you already has a digimon. Gennai lost records of the children who he sealed the spirits in, so they already have a digimon because they were chosen to be digidestined." Explained a girl with blonde hair. "I'm Zoe, Kathy's my DNA digivolve partner… ah… it's a long story." Kathy wrapped an arm around her mate's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to the group Yumi." Said the elf like digimon as he came forward. "Sage mode!" He commanded, lifting his sword into the air. It changed into a staff and a cloak carefully covered his eyes. He walked forward with a limp. "I am Scribemon. I was told to activate your spirit."

"Will it hurt?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"'Will it hurt?'" Echoed the boy who had been Beowulfmon snidely. "Of course not! The spirit's part of you and there's nothing wrong with you so how could it hurt? I'm Kouji by the way."

"O… okay."

"Be strong Yumi." Renamon told her calmly.

Yumi walked forward. Scribemon lifted his staff, the tip glowing slightly. "Activate Spirit! In the name of Orphanimon, I release thee!"

Yumi felt a buzzing between her eyes as the glyph for wind appeared on her forehead, glowing. Then she felt something jerk her forward. A hole of black light appeared in front of her chest and something… kind of like a statue came through the hole. "Good it's free." Takuya muttered.

"That symbol!" Zoe gasped.

"She's the Neo Legendary Warrior of Wind!" Cried Junpei. "And just as pretty as you Zoe."

"Back off jack, she's GOT a boyfriend already." Kathy growled, stepping on his toe.

Yumi gulped, and reached out to grab the statue. Words came to her mind as, sweating with the effort she lifted the spirit to the sky and cried. "EXECUTE NATURAL EVOLUTION!! SUZAKUMON!!!"

Yumi felt her body changing, reforming, as though a fire had been loosed through her soul and body. Incredible! She thought. Such power. Not even being virtualized feels like this!

Yumi opened her wings for the first time, gasping, panting and covered in sweat from the effort, she stood from the crouched position she'd been in. With a delicate grace she had never known until that moment, she patted herself over. Her hair had grown and turned silver with black streaks. Her hands were red, the skin had turned into leathery hide, and she had blades on her wrists where her fans had been. She had a tail, long and feathery with soft, flowing tailfeathers. She had beautiful gold and red, feathery wings, but other than that and the red skin and tail she was mostly human. She patted her face and found that she had a visor over her eyes, a human mouth and ears and body. She had human feet too.

"Woah." Yumi gasped. "This is new." She commented.

"It is." Kathy looked her up and down appreciatively. "Welcome to the team, Warrior Yumi. Care to look in a mirror?" She asked, amusedly.

"Sure, bring it on." Yumi said with a growing smile. This was what had drawn her down the tunnel, a knowledge that she had to find herself, no matter what happened to her, she had to do it.

Yumi looked into the mirror that an elderly digimon named Babamon brought to them. "What a beautiful young lady." She commented, upon seeing Yumi. "A reason to look in the mirror that one. You watch yourself around the boys Lady Yumi. They'd snap you up in an instant."

Yumi giggled. "Thanks for the warning." Yumi looked herself over. What she saw looked half human and half phoenix. It was incredible. She felt a power that she could never have felt in Lyoko. Maybe she should try transforming next time she visited Lyoko. It was worth a try, and she'd like to see the Hornets catch HER in this form. She absolutely hated them.

"Care to go for a fly?" Asked Kathy as she and Zoe stepped forward. The twins, Kouji and Koichi set the mirror down.

"Right, um… how do I fly in…"

The cellphone went off. "I want to change the world, piercing through the gales unafraid of everything… change my mind…" Yumi growled as she whipped it out. "JEREMY WHAT IS IT NOW?"

"Where the Hell are you Yumi? We went back to the past and you're not here!"

"Oh no, how long have I been missing?"

"Three hours."

"What time is it there?"

"Four, and the teachers wrote you up for missing class once again."

"Give me an hour Jeremy, one hour and then I'm done here, but if I reappear in the past as a half human half phoenix I will DEFINITELY turn a few heads. Look, the Digital World isn't affected by a return trip, so here it's still nighttime and I have obligations to meet before they'll let me go for the evening."

"Half human half phoenix? Yumi what are you talking about?"

"I'll show you when I get back to the factory!" She hung up and turned the phone off. "Okay, what do I do to detransform?"

"Focus on your human form. I guess duty calls right?" Kathy sighed.

Yumi closed her eyes, imaging the short black haired girl with the dark eyes and black clothes. She felt her power fade as she returned to her virtualized form and flopped down in the grass with a reluctant sigh.

"Right, quickly." Kathy dumped the little bag she'd given Yumi on the ground. She picked up a necklace. "This is a tag and crest. They'll allow Renamon to reach the ultimate and mega levels. It's activated by displaying the emotion it stands for. Your's is the crest of love." She slipped it delicately around Yumi's neck. "This is your D-terminal. It will allow you to send E-mail to anybody else who's a Digidestined, and there are HUNDREDS of us. It also makes armor digivolution possible with certain digimon. This is your digivice. Carry it with you EVERYWHERE, even to Lyoko. It will allow Renamon to digivolve to the next level, this type is a D-Chrono, it handles spirit evolution and protects you from Time Paradoxes. Then there's your D-Tector Beta. You need it in order to Spirit Evolve… uh… what you just did. It keeps your spirits and serves as a direct line to Gennai in an emergency. It's our equivalent of a cellphone." Kathy explained.

"Just who WAS it who spied on Aelita, you or Dryadmon?" Yumi asked dryly.

"It was I actually. That was my Pico form you saw. I is a rookie. I is having more fun than Champion. I is coping with height deficiency."

Yumi stared at her, face twitching. "That was you?"

"Yeah, convincing wasn't it? I'll bet Aelita thought I was a lunatic!" Kathy giggled. "Look, that's everything. I'm going to show you how to open the digiport to get home. I'll even send you to the factory if that's where your friends are."

"Probably. I'll bet Jeremy's working on the new scanners with Aelita."

"Okay then. Let's go." Kathy lead Yumi over to a nearby TV. "In the real world if you need to get here, just go to the nearest computer. Hold out your digivice and say, 'Digi-port open!"

Yumi took Renamon's hand, held out her digivice, and shouted, "DIGI PORT OPEN!!"

The digital world dissolved in swirling light around Yumi. And suddenly she was standing in the Super Calculator Room. She just stared. "Woah."

"YUMI!" Ulrich cried, throwing his arms around her. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine Ulrich." Yumi said with a tender smile for her boyfriend. Jeremy, Odd and Aelita gathered around them to hear what had happened to Yumi. She introduced Renamon, and explained about her transformed state. "And I'm willing to bet that the next time X.A.N.A. decides to send Hornets after us will probably not work out so well for him." She told them about the attack and the different Digimon she'd met. She explained about Kathy and her disguise as the lowly rookie. "She would have been recognized as human if she used her normal voice, so she changed her voice in front of Aelita so that she wouldn't recognize it as human." And she showed them her digidestined gear. "Oh, and that reminds me. Gennai told me to give you this Jeremy." She tossed the crest to him. "He called it a tag and crest. I got one too, but he said that this one is for you."

Jeremy caught it. "Thanks. I'll keep an eye on it." He looped it around his neck and slipped it under his turtleneck.

"And unfortunately, the digital world isn't affected by a return trip to the past." Yumi continued. "So we'll have to be really careful fighting X.A.N.A. there. By the way, do you guys know HOW I got in?" She asked smugly.

"How?" Odd asked.

"I was wondering that myself." Jeremy agreed.

"Let's hear it." Ulrich replied.

"You know the tunnels we use to get to the factory? Well there's a side branch that the Digimon dug to create a road from the real world to the digital world. I even heard the three of you going by." Yumi smirked. "I wanted to cry out, but it was like something inside of me was drawing me down the tunnel to the digital world."

"Sounds like you had quite an adventure." Aelita said with one of her radiant smiles.

"Yes, I did. But most of all I'm glad to be home." Yumi said with a smile.

Renamon placed a hand on her shoulder. "And no matter what happens Yumi. I am your digimon, and I will always protect you."


	8. Speculation

Crossworld 

Notes: Well, the Yumi's Excellent Adventure Arc is finished. Now it's time to go back to Ken/Jeremy and Odd/Davis.

Chapter 8 

Odd had secrets, more specific, a secret. It was a secret he wouldn't trust to anybody, even his friends. And as he met Davis after school that Monday evening he was willing to finally reveal that secret. "Um… Davis?" He said as Davis stopped by the snack machines. "I was wondering."

"Hmm?" Davis asked, as he looked over the soda machines, trying to pick out soda for him and candy for Demiveemon.

"My mother sent me my allowance, and I was wondering if I could take you out for pizza tonight?" Odd asked, flushing red. His voice squeaked and Odd cleared it, trying to sound calm, nonchalant you know?

"Odd, are you asking me on a DATE?" Davis asked, eyes widening.

"Uh… yeah." Odd smiled shyly. "I guess I am."

Davis grinned like a fool. He swept Odd into his arms. "I'd love to! Tonight you said? What time?"

"Um… Is six o'clock okay?" Odd asked, eyes widening.

"Six o' clock is fine!" Davis said, exhilarated. He leaned in and kissed Odd gently on the lips.

Odd flushed, responding to the kiss. He reached up to kiss back. Davis slid his tongue along Odd's lips. Odd opened his mouth, all too willing to be kissed. Odd's right leg curled up behind him.

Too soon, they pulled away. Panting, Odd leaned back against the wall. "That was wonderful." Odd sighed as he sat down against the wall of the shed.

"See you later." Davis grinned. "Meet you at the gate at six."

"Yeah." Odd said, still a bit dazed from the kiss. "Gate at six." He hugged his backpack to him, giggling to himself. "A date! I got a date!"

"What's got you so happy?" Ulrich asked. He and Jeremy had come by to get an afternoon snack.

"I got a DATE!!!" Odd said with a wicked grin. "I got a date tonight for pizza at six!"

"Congratulations." Jeremy said, rolling his eyes.

"Nice job." Ulrich thumped him on the back.

"So where is Yumi keeping herself this afternoon Ulrich? I thought you two would be hanging out together." Odd asked, still flushed from the kiss.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "She's training with Renamon. And she wanted to make sure that the Guardians finished cleaning up the mess that X.A.N.A. made of their castle."

"Well then. Shall we head down to the factory until dinner?" Odd asked cheerfully.

"Let's do it then." Jeremy stuffed his snacks and soda into his backpack.

!!!!!!!#########$$$$$$$&&&&&&(((

Meanwhile, Davis, absolutely flabbergasted at Odd's response to him, swung into their dorm. "Guess what!"

"What?" Ken asked, from where he was hooking up his PC and Laptop.

"Odd asked me on a DATE!!" Davis exclaimed, slamming the door behind him so hard that the room rocked.

"You sure sound happy about it. Is that why you stopped being so glum about T.K. dumping you for Kari?" Asked Ken.

"Well, sort of. I don't want to talk about that." Davis went over to his dresser and fingered the pink triangle necklace that T.K. had made in Metal Shop for him. He looped it around his neck. "You know, I think I'll wear this tonight. What about you, are you ever going to get down to it and ask Jeremy out?"

"I don't really know." Ken sighed. "I mean, he's smart, he's cute, he's probably got a gazillion girls hanging onto his every word."

"Have you ever SEEN any girls asking him out." Asked Davis with a smirk.

"No, now that I think of it, I haven't."

"So ask him out!" Davis gave Demiveemon his cookies. "There you go buddy."

"YEAY!" Demiveemon opened the package with his tiny paws and stuck his mouth in. He polished off the cookies in two mouthfuls, burped, and sighed, lying back on the bed. "Yummy Davis, can I have more?"

"Sorry buddy, the rest are for me."

Wormon rolled his eyes. "Remember when you rejoined the Digidestined Ken? Remember how afraid you were that they'd reject you because you were the Digimon Emperor?"

"Yeah, I do." Ken thought back to that nightmarish time of his life. Made all the more real by Wormon's death and rebirth.

"Well, you didn't know if they'd take you in and you tried right? You got up the courage to try. That's the important part. How do you know if Jeremy will love you if you don't get up the courage to ask?" Asked Wormon.

"You're right." Ken sighed. "Look, I'll find the right time. I just need to find the right time alright?"

"Good enough." Davis grinned. He was digging through his clothes to find a good outfit for the date. "Let's see. Yumi wears a collar, but I don't think it looks good on me."

Ken chuckled. He dug through his own clothes. "You're about my size. Let's see… How about my old school uniform? I doubt that he'll recognize it."

"Naw, I want it to be my own… wait a minute. Ken do you have that jacket you wore the day Paildramon digivolved, the one with the blue fire and the fur ruff?"

"Sure, why?" Ken asked.

"Can I borrow it?" Davis asked hopefully. "I'll wear that, t-shirt, and my goggles. Then…" Davis dug out the leather pants that his sister had bought him for his last birthday. "This will be soooo perfect for it." He laid out the outfit and sat down to do homework with Ken. Time seemed to crawl by.

Finally the clock said five of six. Davis dressed and headed down to the gates of the school. Everybody else was at dinner, and Davis' stomach was growling. Odd was waiting for him. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure." Davis said with his usual charming grin.

They walked towards the pizza parlor a couple of blocks down. It was good to have somebody he could talk, "Gay Talk" with. "So." Odd asked. "When did you realize you were gay?"

"When I met T.K., well, his real name is Takeru Takaishi. But he likes T.K. better. I saw him, and… well… I needed him… it took me awhile, and then when I met this Lesbian named Kathy, she gave a name for it, Gay. So soon after I asked T.K. out on a date." Davis snorted. "He liked me, for awhile. Then KARI found out about it. And to think that I almost liked her. But she convinced T.K. to go out with HER and not ME." Davis sighed, sipping his soda wearily.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Odd said kindly.

"So how did YOU find out you were Gay?" Davis asked curiously.

"Well when you're having wet dreams about your roommate, you KNOW there's something wrong!" Odd laughed. "Ulrich liked Yumi though, and he's practically got every girl in the school hanging off his arm when she's not with him. He downplays it though. And he's totally loyal to Yumi. You gotta admire a guy like that you know?"

Davis chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Not like T.K." He growled.

"Don't be bitter, you've got me now remember?" Odd asked, taking Davis' hand across the table.

"Yeah, you're right."

It was Davis who said. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

"Yeah, it is." Odd wiped his forehead dramatically with a napkin. "Weird ain't it? This place is usually as cold as the arctic circle. They keep the air conditioning up really high."

That was when the cry rose up from the ordering computer. "What the Hell?"

"What's wrong?" Asked the manager.

"A weird symbol just appeared on my console boss!"

"Jenna! The oven's up too high! It won't cool down!"

The cellphone went off. "Odd!" Jeremy cried, frantically into the phone. "X.A.N.A.'s activated a tower. I know you're on a date but isn't there anything you can do?"

"Jeremy, I think X.A.N.A.'s targeting me." Odd whispered into the phone "The climate control at the pizza place is going berserk."

"Oh Hell. Stand your ground. Yumi and Ulrich are heading in, and Yumi's bringing Renamon with her."

"Good. Great, my date ruined by X.A.N.A." Odd rolled his eyes.

"Sir at this rate the oven will catch fire!" Cried one of the cooks.

"Get everyone…"

Odd raced back to Davis just in time. "Davis we need to get out of…"

The oven exploded. Odd shoved Davis out of the way. He was burned slightly, certainly singed, and knocked out by an explosion that knocked the glass from the windows and doors. Davis was shielded from the worst of the shrapnel from the windows. Davis coughed, choking on the smoke from the fire. "Odd! Odd wake up!"

Odd was out cold, and at this rate the smoke and fire would kill them both. Davis had no choice. "It's okay Odd. I'll get you out of here." Davis pulled out his D-Chrono and D-tector Beta. "Execute, natural beast Evolution! ShiningMagnamon!" Davis became a shining, blue and silver version of Magnamon.

Odd's eyes fluttered open, weakly. "Huh? A digimon?"

"I've got you, relax." Davis said as he scooped Odd into his arms. Odd blacked out again.

Davis punched and kicked his way through the burning restaurant, choking on the smoke. Fire was his weak point, and now he had to confront a burning building! Could his date get any worse? And what was going on? Why had the oven exploded?

Another explosion rocked the building. Davis shouldered aside a falling beam, screaming in pain as it burned through his armor. It was a nightmare. Smoke stung his eyes. He was covered in blood, ichor and burns.

The door was hanging from it's upper hinge, but it was burning hot. Davis backed up two paces, and then, screaming in pain, he shoved the half melted metal and glass out of the way. Davis set Odd down at a safe distance from the burning building and devolved. "Come on Odd, wake up! Wake up!"

"Davis?" Odd asked weakly.

"I'm here Odd."

"Hurts…" He groaned. "The fire…"

"We're outside of it now."

"X.A.N.A. started it… beware X.A.N.A. He'll kill you… he'll kill us all."

"Who IS this Xana? Odd? Odd? ODD!" Davis cried. Odd had blacked out. Davis took his pulse, barely alive. Davis began to cry.

Odd knew it was too late. He could feel his brain, his body shutting down. He could barely move his mouth to speak. Suddenly he felt it. The rush, the pull of being dragged back into the past. Just a little longer Odd. He told himself. Just a little longer and he could start again.

Odd blacked out as he returned to the past, just in time to prevent a fatality. One thought echoed in his mind as he blacked out. 'Safe.'

Davis emerged in the past, fully human and gasped. "What the Hell?"

"DAVIS!" Demiveemon glomped him happily. "Davis how was your date? Wait a minute! It hasn't happened yet! What's going on?"

"I wish the Hell I knew." Davis shuddered.

"Let's go find Odd, maybe he will be able to tell us!"

"DAVIS!!" Ken came rushing over with Wormon under one arm. "Did you just sense what I did?"

"You mean total time distortion?" Davis asked. "You mean like one minute Odd and I are half dead from smoke and the next we're here safe?"

"Hey, I didn't hear that part. Why don't you tell us all about…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" Sissy shrieked, running across the yard.

Davis, Ken, Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy came running. "ODD!" Davis cried.

Unscathed, without so much as a bruise, Odd lay unconscious on the ground. "Odd, Odd wake up!" Davis shook him gently. "ODD!" Tears were forming in his eyes. A single tear fell from his eyes, sparkling.

It landed on Odd's cheek. That was when he began to stir. "Uhng…. That Digimon…" He sat up. "Hey, where am I? I survived?"

"Barely." Jeremy replied. "Stay down. Sissy went to get the nurse."

Odd snorted. "And tell her what?" He asked weakly.

"What happened to you in that restaurant?" Yumi asked worriedly.

"I was rescued by a digimon. I passed out, and the next thing I know I'm dying and Davis is bawling his head off." Odd said weakly.

"You died?" Jeremy drew back, eyes round.

"No, I BARELY made it." Odd leaned against the snack machine. "Ooog my head." He rubbed it, annoyed.

"So I wasn't dreaming?" Davis asked, eyes round. "It really happened?"

"Yes, it did. We'll explain once Odd is safely in the infirmary." Ulrich said with a growl. "On the condition that you never tell anyone. When the Nurse asks Odd, tell her that you passed out, nothing else."

"Fair enough, we have our own secrets." Ken agreed, possibly the only one who could keep calm. "So as soon as Odd's in the infirmary we'll do a trade off."

"You mean you're…" Yumi's eyes widened.

"I'm a what?" Ken asked.

"Never mind." Yumi sighed. Renamon? Meet us at the park please.That was another thing that they were practicing, calling each other in case of an emergency. From the moment that Renamon had revealed that she was telepathic Yumi had been intent on not only developing her digimon's physical strength but her psychic power too.

The nurse came running with a stretcher, and, annoying enough, Jim. "What happened?" Jim demanded.

"I passed out." Odd rubbed his head. "Ow, that smarts."

"Easy, get on the stretcher, Jim and I will carry you to the infirmary." The nurse said, easing Odd onto the stretcher.

They left. "Alright what was going on?" Davis demanded.

"The park, now, or we don't tell you." Ulrich said tersely.

That was fine with Ken, that was where Wormon and Demiveemon were supposed to be at this time of day. He followed the other children to the park. Suddenly…

WHOOSH! Renamon leapt down from the trees.

"AHH DIGIMON!" Davis and Ken cried at once. 

"It's okay Ken, she's friendly." Yumi said, scratching Renamon soothingly on the back.

"You mean you're a digidestined too?" Davis asked, eyes round.

"Yes." Yumi said with a soft smile. "This is Renamon, my digimon. She's a rookie, but she's pretty tall. We just became digidestined a few days ago."

"What kind of digivice do you have?" Asked Ken.

"D-Chrono." Yumi held her's out and glanced at Ken and Davis expectantly.

"Ditto."

"Same here."

They held theirs out for Yumi to see.

"Well, who are your digimon?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry I'm late Davis!" Demiveemon and Wormon ran over, leaping into their respective partner's arms.

"Hi there Ken! Guess what? There's another Digidestined at your school, she's named… Oh hi!" He said, just noticing Yumi. "You must be Yumi. Renamon told us about you."

"So what's your spirit form?" Asked Ken, curious. "Mine is Lancermon, and my beast spirit is CrimsonLeomon. I'm the warrior of Darkness by the way."

"I'm the warrior of Steel." Davis put in. "My digimon forms are Mercdramon and ShiningMagnamon."

"My digimon form is Suzakumon. I don't have my beast spirit yet." Yumi said shyly. "And I'm the warrior of wind."

"Alright! We've got our wind warrior." Davis and Ken gave each other a high five.

"So what saved us?" Davis asked.

Between Jeremy, Yumi and Ulrich they managed to explain about the factory, X.A.N.A. and Aelita. "So we're trying to work the bugs out of the virus that X.A.N.A. planted in Aelita and get the two new scanners up and running." Jeremy finished. "We were going to invite you to join us once the two new scanners were running. We need all the help we can get."

"I can't wait!" Davis grinned. "I'll get Xana for what he almost did to Odd! He was dying back at that fire!" He shivered, seeming to slump at the memory. "And the computer wouldn't be above killing."

"It sounds almost like the D-Reaper." Ken said thoughtfully. "Hmm… maybe the Wild Bunch know something about X.A.N.A. that we don't. I mean, they did create the digital world. Maybe they helped to create Lyoko too."

"Who's the Wild Bunch?" Asked Ulrich.

"They're the creators of the digital world. Even if they didn't help make Lyoko, whoever did probably did it based on their research in Artificial Intelligence." Ken mused.

"If you know anything about their research I wouldn't mind help." Jeremy commented. "I think you're smart enough to know how to deal with the Super Calculator."

"I might." Ken said with an engaging smile. "I think Izzy might be able to figure it out too."

"Well then." Jeremy was taking down notes on a pad. "Hey, wasn't Izzy involved in Kathy's attempt to infiltrate the super calculator room?"

"He might have been. Aside from missions I've kind of been cut off from the other digidestined." Ken sighed. "Oh well. Look, I'll ask if he has. You want somebody else up in the calculator room? I thought you did that?"

Jeremy sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I wish that I didn't. I want to get to Lyoko like the others, but I know that I'm the only one who can use it. So I'm stuck. But if I can teach you, or maybe this Izzy to use it then I can go sometime."

"And what powers would you have in Lyoko?" Asked Ulrich pointedly. "Jeremy THINK about it. You know that machine better than anybody. You have experience with it. No offense to you Ken, but you don't know that machine like Jeremy does."

Jeremy sighed. "There was that incident when the tank destroyed Aelita's sketches. I still haven't figured out what happened."

"Teleportation." Yumi pointed out. "Plain and simple. I think it's because you use more of your brain than we do, even in Lyoko. The need was there, the power was ready, and you did it."

"But besides that." Ulrich pointed out. "Look, I'm a Karate black belt, and I fence saber. Maybe I can teach Jeremy some of that. Jeremy, if you want to get to Lyoko to fight you're going to have to train, and hard. I give it six laps of the track every morning, and then after school I'll teach you saber. It will be hard, but if we can find you a saber and a weapon then maybe you could come with us. Other than that…"

"Wait a minute, you said a saber?" Asked Ken. "I think I know where he can get one. Cherubimon's Tears!"

"What, the digimon cries swords?" Yumi asked.

"No no no!" Ken shook his head. "There are three holy swords in the digital world. There's one for each of the Holy angel digimon who gave their lives to protect the digital world. They have names, Seraphimon's Vision is a rapier, Orphanimon's Lyre is a dachi, and Cherubimon's tears is a saber. Kathy has Orphanimon's Lyre. T.K. has Seraphimon's Vision, and the only one left is Cherubimon's tears. But they also have spirit digimon in the handle. Jeremy needs a digivice or he won't even be remotely capable of using it. The attempt would kill him. But if we can convince Gennai to make a D-Chrono or D-Tector for him he'd be able to handle it no sweat!"

Jeremy's eyes were round at the possibility. "I could… I could get to the digital world? I could spirit evolve?"

"If the spirit in the hilt accepts you." Ken said worriedly. It was a lot harder than just that. "The Holy Spirit is a lot like a crest. And Cherubimon's tears is activated through displaying Serenity, one of the Holy Crests. Jeremy the odds of you lifting it are slim, even if you DID get the requisite digivices. The Holy Crests are almost obscenely powerful, and difficult to wield."

"How do we know that ours is a Holy Crest?" Asked Yumi, looking down at hers.

"There are three of them; Creativity, Nobility, and Serenity. They stand for the three Holy Angels." Ken explained. "Creativity looks like a crescent moon. Nobility is kind of… kind of like…" Ken drew Orphanimon's symbol on the ground with a stick. "Like that… and Serenity is a southern cross sort of shape." He drew that symbol as well. "They're incredibly rare, even rarer than the crest of destiny."

Jeremy took a deep breath. "But I'm willing to try."

Ken sighed. "That's all anybody can…"

His D-Chrono rang. "Hello, Ken speaking." He said, pressing a button.

"Ken! The dark masters… they've been sighted near Infinity Mountain. We need Imperialdramon to strike before they attack! Davis will meet you at the Digiport. See you there!" Gennai concluded his message abruptly.

"Oh great." Ken sighed. "Can you guys cover for me?"

"I'll come too." Yumi stood.

"No, you're still too weak. When Renamon Digivolves maybe, but the Dark Masters are unlike any digimon you will ever see again." Ken stood up. "Sorry Yumi, but it's for your own good."

Yumi sighed as Ken left. She was starting to understand how Jeremy felt.


	9. Disobedience

Crossworld 

Notes: I luv Yumi. This is why I almost get her killed. No logic behind that, but hey, it's a fanfic, they're not meant to be logical.

Chapter 9- Disobedience 

Yumi wasn't just going to sit around when there was a battle on. Besides, she could fight in spirit form, that was a champion wasn't it? "RENAMON!" Yumi growled, striding off after Ken.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Jeremy.

"YUMI NO!" Ulrich cried, following her.

"Out of the way Ulrich!" Yumi growled. "I'm going to do what Digidestined do."

"And get yourself hurt, maybe even KILLED!" Ulrich said, frantically trying to pull her back.

"So?"

"Yumi the digital world ISN'T like Lyoko. You get hurt in the digital world you don't reappear magically in a scanner. You DIE! Like DIE, DIE, as in NOT coming back! Kaput, Gonzo!"

"Ulrich, it's my destiny to fight. I'm a digidestined, a legendary warrior, plus I have the obligation on Lyoko." Yumi told him, yanking free. "It's destiny, get used to it."

"And what about Renamon?" Ulrich asked. "What if she get's killed?"

"Get's reconfigured you mean. Digimon don't die, they're reborn each time." Yumi told him.

"I am ready to die for my homeland." Renamon replied. "And Yumi is ready to die for my home. Her selflessness is great. She is a true warrior."

Ulrich, stunned by hearing from the mostly silent digimon, let go. "Yumi!" He shouted after her. "Don't get killed." He whispered.

Yumi felt a buzzing in her chest. Her crest… it was glowing black. "What's wrong with it?" Yumi wondered as she held it up in front of her. "Why is it glowing black? I'm being brave aren't I? I'm doing what I'm supposed to do."

"You may be. But there is no way to tell." Renamon explained. "When a crest blackens, it will remain so, and won't work, until the problem that caused it to blacken is resolved."

"How do YOU know that?" Yumi asked.

"There are things that digimon know instinctively about digidestined, and about themselves." Renamon explained. "We're almost to the school. I'll run ahead, invisible." She fazed out of view.

/Okay Renamon. I'm almost there./

/Good, group of kids to your right./ Renamon explained. /I'm at Ken's computer. They went through. I'm keeping the portal to the Forest Kindom open. Hurry./

Yumi never knew how she made it up to Ken's room without being caught by a teacher. But she made it, and found Renamon waiting for her. They took each other's hands as she held up her D-Chrono. "Digiport open!"

Five seconds later they were standing outside in the digital world. Yumi closed her eyes, listening with the power of observation she had developed on Lyoko. She heard a cry far off… "PUPPET POMMEL!" An explosion, and a sound like a machine gun going off sounded to the right.

"There they are!" Yumi picked up her D-Tector Beta. "Execute! Natural Evolution! SUZAKUMON!"

The transformation was almost instant. Her practice was showing. "Ready Renamon?" Asked Yumi.

"I am ready." Renamon answered.

"Let's do it!" Yumi took a deep breath and ran in the direction of the battle.

Tai, Davis, Ken, Kathy, Izzy, Joe, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Yolie, Cody, T.K. and Kari were at the end of their rope. Wargreymon, Imperialdramon, AlforceVeedramon and MetalGarurumon were the only ones left. Ken, Kari, and Davis had gone beast form. Kathy and T.K. had transformed to Primal using the Holy Swords. The other digimon had been knocked out.

"We're on the ropes, Wargreymon be careful!" Tai cried.

"I will be. He won't get any further!" Wargreymon growled.

"It makes you wish BlackWargreymon were still around doesn't it?" Kari asked, looking over at her fellow warriors. Kari's beast form was called Leonamon and looked like a white cheetah standing on two legs and dressed in hoplite armor.

"No digimon will be able to save you Digidestined scum!" Puppetmon growled. "Humans don't belong in the digital world!"

"How can you say that?" Kathy cried. "Humans and digimon have been friendly since the days of the tamers! Surely your Harper taught you that history!"

"I don't need a Harper on my back to tell me what to do. Especially not a human Harper." Puppetmon spat on the ground.

"I'll get her Kathy." AlforceVeedramon growled.

"No, I will." Yumi stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh joy, another Champion to wipe my ass with." Puppetmon giggled. "Play with me then Human!"

Yumi's hackles rose, and her crest began to glow black again, even brighter than before. The crest of feathers on her head rose like a cockatiel's crown. "Take that back and I'll show some mercy on you."

"YUMI NO!" Kathy cried. "LOOK OUT!"

"Oh really human. Let's see you show mercy! I'd LOVE to see a human's concept of Mercy." Puppetmon grinned, hefting his mallet in a fresh grip.

Then Yumi heard. "TRUMPSWORD!" A burning wound appeared in her back. Yumi screamed in pain, falling.

Renamon dove to save her. "RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… KYUUBIMON!" Kyuubimon snatched a now human Yumi by the collar of her sweater. The wound had been healed when she devolved, but she was still out cold. Kyuubimon flopped Yumi onto her back and set her down next to Ikkakumon. "Ikkakumon, take care of her."

Ikkakumon nodded. "I'm took weak to fight, but she'll be alright with me. Be careful, her crest isn't active yet."

"I couldn't guess." Kyuubimon muttered as she trotted back to the battle. All chaos had ensued. "DRAGONWHEEL!" Cried Kyuubimon as she joined the fray. /UULLLRRRRIIIICCCHHHH!/ She cried for help.

Far, far away Ulrich heard the faint cry for help. "YUMI!" He gasped, jerking upright. He'd been working on his homework in Jeremy's room with Jeremy and Odd and fallen asleep.

"Rise and shine Ulrich!" Odd grinned, having finally been allowed out of the infirmary. "What's got you so scared. You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I heard somebody calling for help!" Ulrich replied. "I swear I did. I think…"

"You think Yumi's in trouble?" Odd asked worriedly.

"I think so. The cry sounded like Renamon." Ulrich shivered. "But what can I do to help?" He wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe Einstein has a clue." Odd jerked his thumb to where Jeremy was working Algebraic equations on his notepad for homework.

"We can't go to the digital world without a digivice, or that passage that Yumi took through the sewers. And even if we could how would we know what passage to take? Or how to fight whatever it is she's fighting?"

"I can't help but be worried." Ulrich replied. "I mean…"

"You care about her and you don't want her to get hurt." Odd pointed out. "Been there done that."

"She took her Lyoko form on the Digital world." Ulrich said thoughtfully. "Maybe I could do the same."

"No Ulrich, in order to go to the digital world we need a digivice or a who, what, where and when." Jeremy replied. "It's hard enough to get there in the first place."

"But we have to try." Ulrich stood.

"NO Ulrich." Odd dragged him back down.

Ulrich froze, this was exactly what had happened to Yumi. He had warned Yumi not to go, she had gone anyway, and she had gotten hurt. It was one of those cases where two wrongs didn't make a right.

"Fine." He sat down with a growl. "I'll wait."

About two hours later Yumi came staggering back in, exhausted. "YUMI!" Cried Ulrich. He ran to her side. "What happened?"

"Her crest went blank and she got into a fight she couldn't win." Matt growled. He sat her down on the bed. "She's otherwise unhurt. But Yumi, I don't think you should try this again."

Yumi shivered. "Damn right I won't."

"How do you KNOW she's unhurt?" Ulrich challenged.

"Because our friend Joe is a med student and he checked her over before we left. Plus the Masterhealer of the Digital World helped him." Matt added, soothingly this time. "Yumi don't you DARE do that again, not until Renamon has reached the Ultimate, which she can't with your crest blackened, or until you've gotten your beast spirit."

"I won't, believe me." Yumi sighed.

"Look." Matt said calmly. "If you ever need me, e-mail me via D-Terminal. You boys don't have one, if you need help over in France you can reach me at That's the official digidestined site. Yumi, you'll have to pick an address there too.

"No problem, I'll just use my usual e-mail address." Yumi said with a smile up at the older digidestined. "Blackfoxdown." Yumi sighed, dejectedly. "That was a waste."

"Hey, I used to have a crest too, and it went black for awhile so I know what you're probably feeling right now. Just be careful. A blackened crest is a sign that you've gotten into some bad habits up here." He tapped the side of his head. "It can have more of an affect on you than you know. Now I'm out of here before I'm caught." He left.

"Who was that?" Odd asked.

"His name is Matt, and he's one of the older digidestined. He's a junior in highschool actually, much older than I am." Yumi explained. "It was Renamon who saved me though. She digivolved, she's headed off for the factory for the night. I just hope that X.A.N.A. doesn't try to take a shot at her."

"That would be the icing on the cake I think." Jeremy sighed. "Things just keep getting better for us don't they?"

"Now don't get that way Jeremy." Aelita told him. "You've got to have hope, no matter how bad things seem you can't let it get you down."

"I was studying with Kathy the other day Jeremy, and we found something insightful about digimon philosophy. The quote said, 'The crest of hope gives life to this world, and the crest of light shines, no matter how the darkness tries to hide it.' You just have to think positively." Yumi explained. "I guess that's why my crest went black." She sighed. "I wasn't thinking positively about being a digidestined."

"See?" Aelita asked with one of her cheerful smiles.

Jeremy nodded.

"Well Yumi, I think you should get home." Ulrich stood, stretching. "I can walk you and Renamon if you want."

"Renamon wanted to stay at the factory. She's found a warm place near one of the heat vents and she's put together a sort of a matress out of the sacks left behind." Yumi said, getting up. "But you're right, I think I could use the walk. It should help clear my head."

"Alright." They left.

"Hey Einstein. Thanks for the help with my Algebra. Me thinks there be a cross dresser with an Alge Bra." Odd joked as he stood. "See you later."

"What's an Alge Bra?" Aelita asked.

"Ask me some other time." Jeremy sighed as he fell onto his bed.

"Look, Jeremy, I know you don't like being left out. If you could just hang on." Aelita said encouragingly. "I know you'll get to fight someday. I mean, why did this Gennai give you a crest if you weren't allowed in the digital world?"

"I guess you're right." Jeremy sighed. "I wonder if Ken knows anything about it."

"You mention Ken a lot lately Jeremy." Aelita pointed out. "Almost like you have a crush on him."

Jeremy turned purple and almost choked. "What makes you think I've got a crush on him?" Aelita of all people was picking on him? And what made her think he had a crush on Ken in the first place?"

"Just that you mention him a lot. At the last meeting, the one when you came early, you were talking about Ken almost constantly."

"Well sure, I mean, he's the only kid at school who's as smart as I am." Jeremy pointed out. "Nobody understands the things I say in class except Ken. We're both geniuses. And you can't exactly come to class anymore."

"I wish I could, I know a lot of what the teacher talks about, but it's interesting to watch the kids in class." Aelita chuckled. "Sissy's expressions are so funny. She scowled six different ways inside of five minutes. Do humans do that a lot?"

"Bullies do I suppose." Jeremy chuckled inwardly.

"What's a bully?" Aelita asked.

"A bully is a person who feels insecure or jealous around certain people, so he or she takes it out on somebody by hurting them or teasing them." Jeremy explained. "For example, Sissy's got a crush on Ulrich, so she takes it out on Yumi by blackmailing Ulrich into doing whatever she wants him to do. It's happened before." Jeremy sighed, rolling over onto his back and looking at the ceiling. "We deal with it. And she's been useful in her own twisted way."

"I see." Aelita said thoughtfully. "Jeremy, look, if you really like Ken that way, I'm not angry about it. And I wouldn't turn into a bully like Sissy if you did."

"I DON'T like Ken that way!" Jeremy said sitting straight up. Oh yes you do, a little voice called instinct said into his head. You can't get him out of your mind.

"No need to get upset." Aelita said placatingly.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just feeling left out lately. I mean, Yumi's got her digimon and all I've got is a crest. When do I get to go to the digital world?"

"I don't know Jeremy." Aelita said with one of her radient smiles. "But I'll bet I could hack into the Guardian Castle computers to find out! I'll see what I can do and tell you what I find tomorrow morning alright?"

"Okay." Jeremy said as he logged off.

Aelita logged off and started on the Digital World's computers. Gennai had awfully powerful firewalls on his system, but it wasn't anything Aelita couldn't handle. It would take ages though. Aelita settled down in the tower for a loooooong night.


	10. the usual tATu song chapter

Crossworld 

Notes: Okay, who's idea was it to give Yumi the Inu-Yasha Ringtones

Everybody: (points to Nyassa)

Oh, right, it was my idea after all. Oh well, I guess nobody get's chibitized with my chibi ray of death.

I will reply to some reviews now. Yeay.

Dragon C. Chan

2004-10-05

8

Signed

Woah...

Yes, in the words of Brandy, My fic is like woah! So is Ken's ass but... Ken is Jeremy's for the time being.

Dragon C. Chan

2004-10-04

7

Signed

Kewl...

Yes, I rock. This fic was actually written on a dare. My friend Morgan is working on the same story idea, although she doesn't have as much as I do. **Sigh** and Davis isn't in it either. She thinks this fic is a riot. When I read her the part about Aelita and Kathy's first meeting she nearly died laughing. Then there was the part about Odd having wet dreams about Ulrich. I said, "you should see your face, it's priceless" she actually got up to look in the mirror.

Nuxols

2004-10-02

7

Signed

Woah, interesting, keep going, Yumi must be REALLY embarrased right now.

I don't know, maybe embarrassed is too strong a word, but maybe humiliation is too weak. I don't know. . My own fics weird me out sometimes.

Dragon C. Chan

2004-10-01

6

Signed

Cool!

Didn't you say that already? Anywho, thanks for the review.

Nuxols

2004-09-30

6

Signed

O...K... this gets weirder and weirder, but it still is a good story, keep going.

Weird is my middle name.

Nuxols

2004-09-29

5

Signed

DUH DUH DUH, ohh this is getting good, more more more more more, PLEASE

Yes, writing things that X.A.N.A. comes up with to do to them is soooo much fun! I mean that was wild! X.A.N.A. attacking the digital world. I absol-flippin-lutely loved it. And yes, Absol as in happy pokemon absols running around. They make me dizzy they run around so.

bran

2004-09-27

1

Anonymous

it's good actually update soon with more chapters

I end up updating two or three times a week actually. I finish off a chapter in a day sometimes.

Nuxols

2004-09-24

2

Signed

DAMN MOUSE! Oops sorry, anyways... Good story keep writting, i need more.

I hope your mouse gets fixed soom. If you liked weird you should check out my Ty/Ka Vampire fic, Blood and Tears under Beyblades or my favorite Beyblades fic of mine, The Generation.

sirhcnotilih

2004-09-24

2

Signed

i really love this story!  
5 out of 5!

Yeay! Wait a minute, this ain't a poetry slam! Nice way to rate a fic though. I'm glad so many people like my fic. It makes me so happy.

CodeLyoko

2004-09-23

1

Signed

Good Chapter! Update soon. I cant wait!

I update frequently. If you wanna know when I'm updated, put me on your author alert watch list. I am so proud of this fic.

Nuxols

2004-09-23

1

Signed

Well this i a first a DigimonxLyoko x-over, very interesting, I really like how Aelita found out about Davis and Ken, make sure she gets back to a tower, making that dome cost her 50 life points.

Thanks, I did that in chapter 3, "The Tank Ate My Homework" (evil cackle) Like the title?

I do not own the song Doschitai Do Sta. It belongs to the now broken up t.A.T.u. I wanted to do a song chapter for this. I've got one planned at the end.

**_Chapter 10- Doschitai Do Sta (count to 100)_**

That night, Jeremy dreamed. He was chasing someone, something through the shadows. Everytime he came within sight of it the person would just move away from him. So he had to content himself with tracking the boy's footsteps.

_He said "I'm tired"  
He won't be brought back  
You're counting up to 100  
You are dreaming of falling asleep_

It hurt, not being able to see him. Jeremy felt an incredible yearning to know who he was chasing. But he had to content himself with looking at the person's footsteps. Only, when he looked at them, they were memories. It was like looking through a window.  
  
_You're counting up to 100  
100 random names  
And you should sleep and don't think about him  
And you should sleep and don't think about him  
And you should sleep and don't think about him_

He saw a pair of boys, one of them young, the other, older, with spiky hair and large glasses. He saw the two of them playing foursquare, or two square, blowing bubbles, walking side by side. He realized that they were brothers. They looked alike at least.

Then he saw the crash. The delivery van's brakes broke. The van's driver, trying desperately to regain control of the vehicle, hit the older boy. The younger brother burst into tears crying. "Sam! Sam!"

"Ken." The boy said weakly. "Beware Lyoko. Look out for..." Then he collapsed, unable to speak. The boy died.

_Your boat is empty  
near the alien coasts/ banks  
You're counting up to 100  
100 snows at a dawn  
_

Horrified, Jeremy looked at another step, then another. He saw Ken's life in those prints. He watched as Ken grew up, alone. He tried so hard to be just like his brother, that Ken forgot himself. Then he saw the moment Ken went to the digital world, alone. A boy was with him. Jeremy didn't know his name, but the mysterious digidestined's digimon was an ultimate, incredibly powerful. They fought an unspeakable enemy. But Ken and his digimon, Stingmon, and the mysterious chosen child's digimon defeated it. At the last second, the enemy digimon flung something black at him. Ken shoved the chosen aside, receiving the blow in the back of his neck.

Going forward a few years. Ken went to the world of darkness, alone. Jeremy wasn't sure what that place was, but even seeing it gave him the creeps. "Mine! All mine! Nobody can take it frome me, or hide it from me in a drawer!"

_This theme/ subject is simple  
You know what you shold do  
_

Jeremy saw Ken, the digimon emperor later. He saw Ken attacking innocent digimon, torturuing them, making them his slaves, or worse. He saw the digidestined fighting desperately, and the last awful battle.

He saw the moment Ken came around. The pain and loneliness, but hope as well. Ken worked hard, fighting alongside the digidestined for a better digital world. He saw the moment Ken first spirit evolved to save the digidestined and when Ken received his beast spirit.

Then he saw it. The day Ken met Jeremy. The visions began to become louder. Sound joined sight. "So are you going to tell Jeremy how you feel about him?" Davis was asking.

"Why should I bother? He's probably got girls crawling after him on their hands and knees." Ken said, disgusted. "Honestly, I've got the weirdest taste."

Davis laughed.

_You shold just count up to 100, and forget  
You shold just count up to 100, and forget  
You shold just count up to 100, and forget  
_

Jeremy followed the tracks further, until he got to yesterday/today. Until he saw Ken's footprints fade. Then he looked up. He was looking into Ken's face. "Jeremy..." Ken said softly, his face in shadow. "Do you love me?"

_FOR-E-VER _

Jeremy sat straight up in bed. The clock on his bedside said midnight. The clock had been a birthday gift from Odd. It was one of those satellite clocks, the ones that set themselves and were never late.

Forget about it Jeremy. He told himself. Forget about Ken.

But I can't. That's the problem. What if what Aelita said is true. She's getting better and better at figuring out people, even if she is rather naïve. Jeremy thought. Do I... Do I really feel that way about boys?  
  
_So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
_

Do I? Do I not? It was almost a litany in his head. I have to know... how do I find out? What's wrong with me? Jeremy wondered, tossing and turning in his bed.

_4 5 6 7 8 ......  
  
100 sleepless nights  
In the labyrinths of love  
100 random keys  
But only zeroes as the result  
__100 friends, 100 enemies  
100 melted icerocks _

He thought of the others. What would they say if they found out he liked guys Odd would probably think it the funniest joke around, definitely tease him a bit. It wasn't good. Ulrich would probably give him some kind of lecture. Yumi would think that it was sweet and go on with her life, ignoring him.

Jeremy didn't like being ignored.

_Be forgetting about him. 101, 101  
Be forgetting about him, forgetting forever  
Be forgetting about him, forgetting forever_

Forget it Jeremy! His mind said. Forget the dream, forget your feelings!  
  
_FOR-E-VER._

Then he remembered what Aelita had said, that she wouldn't be angry at him if he did like Ken. Aelita cared at least. Should he tell her? No, this was something private. Not even Aelita could know. It would hurt, because Aelita was the one person he trusted the most. The one he cared about the most. Almost like a sister, like another half of himself.  
  
_So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
_

Nobody could know. He could tell no one.

_  
59, 60, 61, 62 ....._

Aelita called into the blackness. "Jeremy, I finished touring Gennai's computer. Would you like to hear his report?"

Jeremy groaned, sitting up and blinking sleep from his eyes. Another day, in a few hours the others would start to get up as well.  
  
_So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up to 100  
So count, count, count up_

"Let's hear it Aelita."

NOTES

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa the struggle. I AM A GENIUS!

Jeremy Fangirls: (facefault)


	11. I ran out of chapter titlez

Crossworld 

Notes: I HAVE THE POWER!!

Yugi: (cringing) Power of what?

I HAVE THE POWER OF TRANSLATION!!

Y. Bakura: Oooh, ooh oooh! Translating what?

I HAVE THE POWER TO TRANSLATE t.A.T.u.!!! I did it in the last chapter. That song that I used. It's the Doschitai song. And no, I cannot spell it right. You'll just have to look up the spelling.

**_Chapter 11_**

"What did you find out Aelita?" Asked Jeremy.

"Well, for one thing, I found out that the crests have names. Yours is the crest of knowledge. The others are Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, and Destiny. There are also three Holy Crests that are incredibly rare. They are the crests of Creativity, Serenity and Nobility. They're emotionally tied to their owners. So that's why Yumi's went dark. She must have been rather depressed."

"I also found that you're a digidestined. But Gennai is still trying to find a digimon that fits your personality. He's also planning to invite you to the digital world, you and the others. They'd invite me too if I could make it. The invitation goes out tomorrow… oops excuse me, today and we get to go sometime in the next week. Yumi will be our guide. Gennai was also not predicting Yumi's crest going black."

"I can't wait. I want to see the computers that Gennai has at his castle." Jeremy said enthusiastically. "Maybe I could learn something that would work on Lyoko."

"Maybe." Silence for a long moment. "Jeremy, are you upset about what I said about you and Ken?"

Jeremy's eyes widened. Then he looked ashamed at the floor. "No, I'm not. But I think you're actually making sense. I just… I don't know what to do. I mean… well… I'm not sure what I mean. I just feel so mixed up, you know?"

"No I don't know Jeremy. Have you talked to any of the others?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I wasn't going to tell _you_ originally." He flushed shyly. "Out of all the others, you're the one that I trust the most." He sighed.

"Well… okay, I won't tell. But you'll have to promise me that you'll find the right place and time to talk to Ken about your feelings." Aelita put her arms akimbo on her hips.

Jeremy brightened. Then he realized that Aelita truly wasn't angry with him. More than that, Aelita was trying to HELP him. Tears sprung to Jeremy's eyes. "I… I promise." He said as he wiped them on the sleeve of his pajamas.

"Good, now get some rest. You have that school dance tomorrow." Aelita said with a charming wink.

Jeremy lay back on his bed with a sigh. But he felt a rosy feeling in his chest. Aelita wasn't upset with him! She truly wasn't upset! More than that, she had LET him go. She had been willing to do what it took to make him happy. That was truly what love was about. Jeremy realized. Maybe if Yumi had known that, her crest would have glowed by now, it certainly wouldn't have been blackened.

Speaking of crests. Jeremy felt something warm vibrating against his chest. "The crest!" He cried, pulling it out.

Indeed, Jeremy's crest was glowing bright purple. Jeremy felt a rush of joy. He had done it, HIS crest was glowing!

Jeremy realized that his crest wasn't just about acquiring knowledge. It was about self knowledge, and it was about USING what one knew to make a difference in your life, and the world. That was what he could learn in the digital world, how to make himself and the world, better.

With a soft smile, Jeremy closed his hand over the crest. He fell asleep with the still warm crest in his hand.

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town  
You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere  
You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace  
  
It's a beautiful day - the sky falls  
You feel like it's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away_

The clock radio woke Jeremy out of a sound sleep. His crest had stopped glowing and Odd was banging on his door. "_She's got that sweat drippin' all over her body  
Do you like that sweat drippin' all over my body?  
Yea, I like that  
That sweat drippin' all over your body  
You like that sweat drippin' all over my body_." Odd sang as he drummed on the door.

"ODD I'VE GOT AN ALARM CLOCK ALREADY I DON'T NEED YOU RAPPING IN MY EAR!" Jeremy shouted.

"Rise and shine Einstein, you're late for breakfast!" Odd grinned and continued. "_Drop down and get your eagle on girl! Drop down and get your eagle on girl! Hell naw ain't leavin me alone girl! Drop down and getcher eagle on girl!_"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but looked at the clock. He'd slept two whole hours after he'd normally gotten up! He jumped out of bed and had his clothes on in seconds. Then he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs to the cafeteria. Ulrich and Odd were already waiting. "GUESS WHAT??" Jeremy squealed as he plunked down with his tray and started stuffing food into his mouth.

"What? And Jeremy, if you don't slow down you're going to choke." Ulrich pointed out.

"I got my crest to glow!" Jeremy grinned. He looked like his face would split in half.

"HOW??" Odd demanded. "I mean, without it going black like Yumi's did."

"Well." And Jeremy did slow down long enough to explain. "Aelita and I were talking about stuff. We'll talk philosophy from time to time. And something she said caught my attention. So I thought about it for awhile, and come to my own conclusion, and suddenly the crest starts to glow! Sure startled me." Jeremy said with his mouth full.

"And now you're so happy that your manners are worse than Odds." Ulrich pulled Odd into a headlock and mussed up his hair.

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Odd said as he pulled himself free. "Congrat's Einstein, why don't we throw a frat party to celebrate?"

"Uh… I think that's a little extreme." Pointed out Ulrich. "But that's great Jeremy. Now if we only knew what your digimon was."

"You guys!" Yumi plunked herself down at the table. "Okay why are all of you grinning like idiots?"

They explained and Jeremy finished off half a pancake in one bite. "And we've never seen him so excited." Odd pointed out. "Makes me wish that I had a crest."

"No, that's why we have coffee." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, I'd better see if there's any left." She got up and accidentally stepped on Sissy's toe on the way over. Sissy let out a yelp of pain and Odd giggled.

"You'd think that she were me. That was a classic Yumi! Congratulations." He said when Yumi came back, minus coffee.

"Gimme Coffee." Yumi growled, snatching Odd's mug. "Just Tea?" She asked mournfully, giving it back.

"Did they run out up front?" Ulrich asked, curious.

"No, they said that coffee wasn't for kids." Yumi growled irritably. "I feel like I've been run over by a bus. I NEED coffee."

"Yeay." Odd rolled his eyes. "Hey Einstein, you're awfully quiet. The high from the crest crash or something."

"It's not a high, and I'm just hungry, that's all." Jeremy said as he bit off half of a slice of bacon.

"Wow. I've never seen you eat like this before." Odd said, with sardonic amazement. "Hey, when I get a crest, can I eat like a pig too? Whoops, here comes Davis." Odd got up and lead Davis and Ken over to their table.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Asked Ken.

"For me to know and you to guess." Jeremy said, finally slowing down. He smiled up at Ken and patted the chair next to him. "Join us."

"Gladly." Ken said, taking his usual seat. "So, you guys gonna work on the scanners this afternoon?"

"If X.A.N.A. doesn't attack this afternoon yes, we will." Jeremy said, smiling pleasantly up at Ken. "And we'll bring you and Wormon to Lyoko this afternoon. We'll bring Davis and Demiveemon just after."

"I can't wait!" Davis grinned. "What do you think buddy?" Asked Davis.

Demiveemon popped his head out of Davis' backpack. "I can't wait either. Is this Lyoko a good place for bouncing?"

"And a lot of other things." Odd said with a giggle. "You digimon say the funniest things."

"I like making people laugh and smile." Demiveemon said cheerfully. "It's a lot better than making them cry."

"I suppose that's true too." Jeremy said thoughtfully. "You digimon are wiser than most humans."

"That's what we're proud of." Demiveemon said cheerfully.

Jeremy chuckled thoughtfully. Digimon were indeed wise. Would his digimon be anything like Demiveemon? The idea was a good one. But the thought that he would never be alone, that he would always have his digimon by him. That thought brought a warm feeling to Jeremy's heart. He couldn't wait to get going that afternoon.

!!!!!!#######$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&

"EUREKA! I'VE GOT IT!" Gennai had finally gotten a match for Jeremy's personality. "Let's see, if I can search the databanks for his digivice type…. Wow. D-3. That's a good sign. He's got power alright." Gennai called Kathy again. "Kathy, get ready for another trip to the real world. We've found Jeremy's digimon and digivice type. If we're lucky, we'll have everything ready by this afternoon."

"Yes Master." And with a small smile, Kathy went back to her room, to prepare for a trip through the gates.


	12. Aelita's Digimon

Crossworld Chapter 12- The Pre-Dance Hullabaloo 

Unfortunately, and the entire crew had forgotten this, the dance was that same night. That would definitely cut their hours at the factory short that night. They were on their way out when Sissy pounced on them. "Ulrich darling, you WILL be coming to the dance tonight won't you?"

"Not with you." The dance, how could he have forgotten?

"You'd better come with SOMEONE Ulrich. Or else I'll have the boys pound you LIMB FOR LIMB!"

"Okay, I'll go, just not with you."

"FINE, bring Yumi for all I care, just COME! The school needs the money from the fundraiser for our next class trip!"

The Lyoko crew groaned. "I HATE dances." Ken stuck up his nose. "I'm a wall flower thank you very much."

"Then stand along the wall and bloom. I don't care, just COME!" Sissy snarled at him.

Ken seriously considered smacking Sissy upside the head. But the principal wouldn't have liked that. She reminded him of this girl at his old school. It's too bad, she would have been a good digidestined if she didn't act the way she did. Surely there was something good about her. Of course, the crest of sincerity would be perfect for her, and Mimi would know exactly how to deal with her.

He entertained the notion as they walked to the tunnel. Sissy? A digidestined? She had the power, but the temperament was something else. Give her a viri perhaps? It would suit her. But Ken thought that Aelita would make a better digidestined. From what Jeremy had told him, Aelita would make a good digidestined of light or hope. Light for her selflessness, hope for her ability to inspire it in others, maybe even the digiegg of kindness, for that was another principle trait of her personality.

"Jeremy, you said that Aelita had a kind personality?" Ken asked.

Jeremy stiffened. "Yes, why?"

"Just thinking. I mean, I look at you all, and I can't help but wonder what crests you'd get. I mean, Davis and I once thought about it, but... it didn't go very far. We did make some recommendations to Gennai, but other than that we didn't do very much."

"Yes, Aelita would give you the shirt from her back if you needed it." Jeremy said, staring off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Hmm..." Ken said thoughtfully. They didn't say much. Then the group came to a sewer grate.

"Come on." Yumi and Ulrich lifted the grate and the group slid in one by one until they were waiting on the level below. "This way." Yumi grabbed her skateboard.

"Um... Yumi, we won't be able to keep up with you... we don't have skateboards." Pointed out Davis.

"Whoops, sorry. I guess we're walking to the factory then." Yumi flushed and put her skateboard back. "I this is going to be a long hike."

"As long as we don't run into any Numemon I'm perfectly happy with that." Ken chuckled. "T.K. told us that when he went to the digital world on his first adventure a group of Numemon chased them through the sewer."

"What were they doing IN a sewer?" Ulrich asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Ken sighed. It was a long walk. But eventually they reached the larger grate near the factory moat.

"Right. We climb up here." Yumi started on the ladder and the group followed her hand over hand. They emerged on the bridge into the factory.

Kathy and Aelita were waiting for them. "Yo." Kathy said with a grin. "I came to bring you all to the digital world for the first time. I'm sorry to have to make you go back the way you came but the non-technical portal is in the sewer lines."

"What do you mean 'Non-technical port?'" asked Jeremy.

"Well, the non-technical ports are ones that you can open without a digivice. They're really hard to set up for most digimon, let alone for a human."

"I found her wandering around the factory." Aelita chuckled. "She pretended to be that digimon we saw earlier, Dryadmon. It turns out that Dryadmon was Kathy in disguise!"

"You're kidding! That was you?" Odd demanded, a look of respect showing in his eyes. "I wouldn't have guessed that crazy little digimon was you."

Kathy chuckled as she sheparded them back through the sewer grate. "Renamon's already gone ahead of you Yumi."

"Thanks for warning me." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"She was ready to beat the shit out of me until she realized who I was." Kathy chuckled indulgently. "That's digimon for you, ever loyal."

Jeremy smiled. "Kathy, I managed to make my crest glow last night. Will I be able to digivolve my digimon right away when I get him or her?"

"Not really. They have to go champion before they can go ultimate. You see, there are certain requirements for a digimon to digivolve. The first is that they have to have eaten. It doesn't matter if it's nutritious or junk, as long as their bellies are full. Then the digidestined in question has to be in some kind of danger. In order for the crest to activate then it has to glow during battle. The danger has to be too much for the digimon in question to handle. So to handle it, logically, they have to move up to the next level in order to handle the emergency."

"Great. That seems like it would take a long time." Jeremy sighed as they climbed back down the sewer pipes.

"Usually takes a couple of months of fighting. That's under normal conditions though. Considering the problems with the dark masters we've been having in the digital world and the problems you've been having with Xana it probably will only take a couple of weeks." Kathy winked. "By the way, we've managed to fix up the castle, so that's where we'll be emerging." She jumped over a gap in the sewer pipe, one that normally the children would have taken at speed. Then she stopped in front of a pipe. "Here we go." She slipped inside.

The air was heavy in the pipe. Normally, the air from above would circulate freshly through the pipes. But here the whole world seemed to be holding it's breath. It was dark too, until Kathy held out her hands. A small ball of light appeared in them.

"Wow." Odd exclaimed. "You can conjure a light."

"Sort of. I've got a machine strapped to my hand that does the conjuring. She held out one of her hands to show them the framework on her left arm. "I've got them on both arms. Come on." She lead them.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Then Jeremy heard Ulrich gasp in surprise. "I've been virtualized." He looked himself over while Kathy held up the light.

"Not quite, sometimes when a person comes to the digital world, their outfits change. It just means that your subconscious mind chose the form that you would feel most comfortable in." She held the orb aloft so that Odd and Ulrich could look themselves over.

"We're almost there." Renamon said calmly.

"Renamon." Yumi jumped in surprise. "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

"I was coming back through the portal to get you, wondering why it had taken you so long to come."

"Sorry."

"Shall we keep going? We're almost at the gate." Kathy let her hands down and carried the light globe ahead of her once more.

They turned a corner. And low and behold, before them was the red and gold gate to Gennai's castle. Kathy knocked on it three times and shouted. "Open the gate to my destiny!"

The door began to open, just wide enough for a group of teenagers to get through. Aelita cried out in joy. So did Jeremy. Ulrich and Odd remained stoic and Ken, Davis and Yumi had seen this place before.

"Wow." Jeremy exclaimed.

"Just be careful." Yumi warned her friends. "Some of the things we can do in Lyoko we can't do here. I tried a super jump and made it three feet before I landed on top of the nearest block."

"We will." Odd agreed. "Man, no super jumps, working in the digital world might be harder than I thought."

Gennai wasn't waiting for them, so Feralae led them out a small iron door in the side of the room. "Come on. This leads directly out."

She opened the door, and suddenly they were in a grassy meadow. About a hundred yards away was a forest. They could see the spire of the communications eryie. "We're heading to the Harper Hall today. Master Scribemon has an assignment for me and it won't wait. Now where did I put that digivice?" She dug through her pockets. She pulled out a small device. "Right, Jeremy catch." She tossed him his digivice. Jeremy coolly caught it. "It's you're D-3."

"What about my digimon?" Jeremy asked.

"The temple of knowledge is in the center of the crater. Your digimon has been sealed in your digiegg there. That's our first stop." Kathy said as she began to pick her way through the meadow.

"Hurry up!" WhiteVeemon urged them. "We've got miles to go before we sleep!"

"So Feralae, how did YOU become a digidestined?" Odd asked, jogging ahead to meet Feralae's pace.

"That's a long, twisted and bitter story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Asked Kathy.

"Sure." They chorused, curious.

"Well, it started when WhiteVeemon first learned to digivolve into Veedramon, her champion form." Feralae began her story...

"When I was ten, I arrived in the digital world for the first time. I was the first in my group to digivolve her digimon to the champion level. I thought that I could make a real difference to both worlds, so when the Gazimon village reported an Ultimate level digimon named Orochimon held them under siege I immediately offered to help. I was aided by Suzi Wong, now grown up, along with her friends, the twins Mako and Ai.

"Orochimon was strong, incredibly powerful. He had been infested with one of Millenniummon's darkspores, boosting his power. He was, however, not responsible for what he was doing. That was the tradition when handling spore infested humans and digimon. The spore was like a disease, and while it was active, you were considered not responsible, because it clouded your judgement.

"We barely defeated Orochimon, but it was my own Veedramon who dealt the final blow. At the last second, Orochimon shot his dark spores at Suzi. I shoved her aside, not knowing how one simple action would change my life. The darkspore hit my heart. I was out for over a week. The twins called a healer, who prevented the hit from becoming a fatality." Feralae drew aside the midriff of her robe to reveal a long, rectangular black mark on her chest, just below her left breast. "It was very painful. At the time I didn't realize how much of a problem that would be.

"Just before I blacked out from the wound, Orochimon said, 'You are plagued with evil, thou shalt suffer as I have suffered from the wound I have inflicted. But if, by chance, you can complete eight tests, then my curse shall be lifted from you.' My adventure had only begun.

"Once I recovered from the wound, I continued to mount Isebolt, where my enemy waited. I lifted the Holy Digiegg of Creativity, and used it's power to defeat Icedevimon. I, the littlest digidestined, had won against the most powerful evil in the area. At the time I didn't realize that there were creatures more evil than him. I thought I had triumphed. But no, there were seven more tests. One for each of Orochimon's heads that remained.

"I descended from the mountains into the deserts and was almost to the crater here when I met Scribemon near the Trailmon rock. Trailmon were train digimon that had their own rail system in the digital world. This rock was huge, and carved to look like one. It was hollow, and when wind blew over the smokestack it sounded like a trailmon's whistle.

"Scribemon led us to the Harper Hall, which is where we're headed now. There I met Myotismon and Piedmon, the Composition and Instrument Masters of the Digital World. They had their own crisis. An evil digimon called KingEtemon believed that he was above the laws of the digital world and declared himself the King of Music. Between Piedmon and Scribemon they managed to get him to dedigivolve to his ultimate form, Etemon. Etemon was so angry that he challenged anyone currently in the Harper Hall to a musical showdown. Whoever could sing better than the other, before a panel of judges got their way. If I won, then Etemon would leave the Harper Hall alone. If Etemon won, he would be granted the rank of Master in the craft. I won, and that was how I became a Harper.

"But that wasn't a test. It was too easy. The next test was simple. Gennai got a distress call from the Sailormon's Hall. They were being attacked by a fish digimon named Pukumon and his forces. I and my friends were sent to mediate, along with Scribemon and ShadowWereGarurumon. It took every ounce of patience to keep the two factions from fighting. Pukumon later attacked the delegates. He hit me with an attack that should have killed. But I didn't die, and Scribemon began to wonder why I didn't. Pukumon was destroyed.

"Then the D-Reaper revealed himself. The D-Reaper is very much like X.A.N.A. unpredictable, unable to be destroyed, unable to be reasoned with. The D-Reaper had been created to destroy all digimon and the digital world. The Digital World barely survived the first attack. It was up to myself and my friends to take him down. Out of despair, the Dark Spore manifested itself at last, changing me into the Digimon General. In my transformed state I was able to gather together an army of the most powerful digimon on two worlds, guided by the Tamers' Digimon. Still it wasn't enough.

"I was injured, and I crawled into the ruins of File Island for shelter. There on the walls I found an inscription telling of the sword of nobility housed in a shrine not far away. When I had healed, I set out for the shrine, continuing to fight the D-Reapers forces that had scattered through the digital world. I saved digimon, I failed and we lost digimon. Finally I reached the mountain where the three Holy Swords were embedded. I pulled the Sword of Nobility from the ground and transformed into a digimon for the first time. I became Bastetmon. Using her power, I sealed away the D-Reaper once more.

"But my friends, my beautiful circle of friends began to fall apart. One by one the other digidestined left the digital world with their digimon. Some vowed to find a less hazardous occupation. Some were sure that we had done our duty to the digital world. Some of them just gave up. I wouldn't. By then I had turned eleven, the age when digidestined normally entered the digital world.

"Sure enough, Myotismon, my former friend, had unearthed the Legend of the Eighth Child. He became convinced that the Beast mentioned in the scrolls was him obsessed with the idea that he was destined for evil. I could not stop him. Myotismon lifted the sword of Cherubimon's Tears and used it to transform into a monster. I fought him using my sword of Orphanimon's Lyre. I didn't know, how could I know, that a NeoLegendary Warrior can't fight the digimon who gave their data to form their spirit. But at the time I didn't even know what a Legendary Warrior was. I was able to defeat Myotismon, and deprive him of his sword, but the effort knocked me out, and transformed me into digimon shape. Myotismon turned on us and began his campaign that would eventually destroy the eighth child. Kari was saved, but Myotismon died.

"Piedmon was his mate, when a digimon mates, he or she does for life. They're bonded empathically, and when the bond breaks due to a death, the other digimon goes mad. Piedmon went mad that way. He formed the dark masters and set out to destroy the digital world. I was there when he destroyed Primary Village, the place where all baby digimon start their lives. Dead Digimon are revived there, so to make sure that his enemies, and that he himself, wouldn't be reborn again, he destroyed it. I begged, I pleaded for him to stop. But because Piedmon's data forms part of my own, I couldn't stand against him. The Japanese digidestined, who were by then at the pinnacle of their power, defeated the dark masters. The digital world was safe, or so we thought.

"Then, about the time of the crisis with Diaboromon occurred, I celebrated my thirteenth birthday with my digimon friends. They were about to bring out the cake, when Scribemon collapsed and devolved into his rookie form, Bokumon. Bokumon was very old. He had traveled with the Legendary Warriors. Somewhere, back in the past, he had been killed, right when he was most needed. Gennai sent me back in time to save him. The digital world would not hold together without him. I traveled with the Legendary Warriors, disguised as one of them. I tried to tell myself to remain distant, because it was believed that a few years in the future, the Legendary Warriors would be killed. But I could not. Indeed, I even fell in love with one of them." Kathy's look at Yumi begged her not to tell the boys.

"And so, when it came time to say goodbye, Bokumon asked me if he would see me again. I did not answer, instead I sang him a song as I disappeared to the future." Kathy closed her eyes, and began to sing. _"Trailmon, trailmon rolling so fast, trailmon trailmon rolling so fast, please don't tell what trail I'm on, so they won't know where I've gone._

"_When I've left, mon wait for me, way down by old Mesa Digi, where you can hear the trailmon cry, as they go rolling by._

"_Trailmon, trailmon, rolling so fast, trailmon, trailmon rolling so fast, please don't tell what trail I'm on, so they won't know where I've gone._

"_When I've finished my battle time, I'll leave on the trailmon line, place my spirits in their keeps, and tell them I've gone to sleep._

"_Trailmon, trailmon, rolling so fast, trailmon, trailmon rolling so fast, please don't tell what trail I'm on, so they won't know where I've gone._

Kathy sighed as she spoke. "I returned to the future in grief. I fell into depression until, a few years later, the digimon emperor attacked. I received word that he'd captured Piedmon. During my time in the past, I had set both Myotismon and Piedmon on the courses that would eventually result in their deaths, I had set Wizardmon, another friend, on a course on which he would come to grief. I wanted, so badly, to make up for their deaths. So I set out to free Piedmon. That was when I met the Japanese Digidestined. They wanted to keep Piedmon out of the digimon emperor's grip.

"It was discovered that Ken, T.K., Davis, and Kari were Neolegendary Warriors like myself. Together, T.K., Davis, Kari, and I freed Piedmon. When Ken was defeated we found out that he was a NeoLegendary Warrior as well. Ken joined us.

"I waited, and watched the fates for the next challenge. I still wait." Kathy finished, she shrugged. "My friends have left the digital world behind. But I can't... I don't want to... I'm drawn here... it's my home." She said softly, almost as if she didn't know that the others were there.

"Wow." Odd shivered like a dog shedding water.

"Amazing." Jeremy agreed.

"You must have been lonely." Aelita nodded, giving Kathy's shoulder a little pat of sympathy.

Of all the Lyoko crew, Jeremy realized, Aelita would sympathize with Kathy the most. They were both drawn to their respective worlds by destiny, bound there by fate and a larger, crueler force that they could not cope with on their own.

"Here we are." Kathy grinned, extending a hand at the circle of stones in the jungle. "We keep it free of greens."

The shrine was a mosaic of colored tiles set in concrete, or something like it. In the center was a sword, a datchi to be precise, with a statue in the pommel. In depressions in the mortar stood a series of small artifacts, about the size of a large egg, but not shaped like eggs at all. Set to the north and south of the sword were a pair of golden eggs.

"Welcome to the shrine of time. Here the powers of the ages rest. And it is here that we keep the digieggs for new digidestined. Jeremy, this one is yours." Kathy stepped onto the tiles. Boots clicking on stone, she indicated the digiegg with the crest of knowledge on it.

Jeremy took a deep breath, stepped up to the digiegg, and lifted it.

A beam of golden light rose into the sky. Out of the beam flew a creature. It looked like a bald eagle, with a native American's headdress and claws on the ends of it's wings. "Well well Jeremy, you finally made it." The Digimon said proudly. "I've been waiting for you. It seemed like an eternity in there."

"Well, you already know me... but... um... I don't know you."

"How rude of me. I'm hawkmon, a bird digimon. I've been waiting for you to come. I knew you'd finally find me."

"Congratulations Einstein." Odd said with a smile.

"Well... congratulations Jeremy." Aelita crouched down so that she could be on eyelevel with the digimon. "You digimon are so much like me. I'm an AI too."

"An AI? I'm sorry, I do not know what that is." Hawkmon replied. "You do seem like a nice person however."

"Well then." Kathy grinned. "Are you ready for a hike Hawkmon, Jeremy?"

"If you will formally introduce yourself and your digimon I would gladly go." Hawkmon said, reminding her of her manners.

"Oh how silly of me. I'm Kathy, and this is WhiteVeemon."

"And I'm Yumi, this is my digimon Renamon." Yumi indicated her partner. "And these are my friends Ulrich and Odd. They don't have digimon."

"Ah." Hawkmon beat his wings, lifting him into the air as he circled around Odd and Ulrlich's heads. "Well then, let's fly."

"Um... Hawkmon, we don't have wings." Jeremy pointed out.

"You don't? That's odd, you people look like a Piddomon with different clothes and hair and HE has wings he can pull inside his body. Are you sure you don't have wings somewhere in there?"

"I can transform into a digimon and fly, and so can Kathy, but that's about it." Yumi admitted.

"Oh dear. Looks like we're in for a long hike."

And they would have left, except that Aelita stepped backwards and tripped on a digiegg. "OH!" She cried.

The egg activated, falling over. The beam of light went off, but no digimon came out. Aelita rubbed her head, which had knocked into the glass tiles and sat up. "Oh dear. I didn't mean to knock it over! Honest!"

"Of course you didn't. But it's yours Aelita."

"What??" Aelita demanded, shocked.

"You were able to lift it. I'm not sure what sort of digimon you'd get, but you lifted it. That means that the digiegg is yours." Kathy explained.

That was when an in-training digimon, right after the fact appeared in the afterglow of the egg of light. "I'm Nyaromon Aelita! I've been waiting for you!" The Digimon bounced into Aelita's arms.

The Lyoko crew stood, dumbfounded.


	13. Sissy is a WHAT?

Crossworld 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Notes: Right. I was asked to please have Ken and Jeremy kiss and an Odd/Davis Lemon. I'll have to cut the lemon off, but I can have Ken and Jeremy kiss. I've been planning their first kiss for the last five chapters or so.

Chapter 13- In the Castle of Music 

Aelita carried Nyaromon as the Lyoko crew followed Kathy, Davis and Ken to the Harper Hall. "So Nyaromon, how did you come along?"

"You wanted somebody to take care of you. You wanted a partner. I hear. I come." Nyaromon answered, affectionately snuggling her face against Aelita's chest.

Kathy shook her head. "Your manifestation power must have been incredible Aelita. To wish for a digimon and actually have it APPEAR?"

"I don't remember wishing for anything." Aelita answered, mystified.

"Not consciously you didn't. See, each digidestined has the power to manifest their subconscious when their in the digital world. That power is measured by their digivice."

"But I don't..."

"Here ya go!" Nyaromon said cheerfully. With a flick of her tail Nyaromon tossed Aelita her digivice and crest.

Aelita fumbled to catch it. "Which one is this?" Aelita asked, holding her digivice out.

"Let's see." Kathy inspected it. "It's not a D-chrono. It's a D-3. I almost wish that it were a D-chrono. But there's no logical way for you to be a NeoWarrior and not know it. I mean, you weren't on Earth when we were created. But there's only two girls left to find now. And two boys too. It's going to get harder to find them."

"Neo Warriors are born?" Aelita asked.

"They're born with their spirit tagged to their DNA. The tag is removed by Scribemon and manifests itself outside of their body as their human spirit." Kathy replied.

"So I was born this way?" Yumi asked. "Am I even human then?"

"I wish I knew." Kathy chuckled. "Half the time I even consider myself a digimon. But then again, my parents are dead. Gennai adopted me, so I spend a lot of time with the digimon. The closest analogy I can come up with is a transsexual. They feel like they're the opposite sex right? Well we're kind of transdigital. We feel like the opposite species."

Yumi looked down at her hands. "I FEEL human..."

"See then? You feel human? Then you are. Me, all I've known for six years is digimon and the digital world. You do the math. The current theory is that digidestined like me are drawn to the digital world because all they've known all their life is the human world and so they're drawn to the unknown."

"But that's a human trait." Jeremy argued. "It's the human instinct for exploration."

"It's a trait common to all sentient species Jeremy." Aelita argued. "Look at me. I'm not human, but it's that exact spirit that draws me to Earth... that spirit that led me to you."

"The digimon were the same ages and ages ago. They were instinctively drawn to the real world. It took ages of programming by Gennai and the guardians to work the instinct out of them. It was dangerous to all worlds, not just the real world." Kathy shrugged. "Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, when you come to the digital world I want you to promise me to be careful with the digiports. The Dark Masters have been messing with them. You could easily end up in the World of Darkness."

"The what?"

"It's a parallel digital world where the Dark Masters get their power. Aelita would be especially vulnerable because of her high manifest power. It twists the mind, and can cause hallucinations and sometimes delusions. Digimon aren't as affected by the world of darkness, but humans are. Its especially hard for people with high empathy ratings and high manifest powers." Kathy explained. "You'd be seeing things and your digimon wouldn't."

"I've been there. It's not fun." Ken shivered.

Jeremy put a gentle hand on his back, soothing him. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it if it will make you upset."

Odd snickered. "Jeremy and Ken, up in a tree, they are gonna get bu-sy."

Jeremy glared at Odd. Odd stopped and put on a look of total innocence.

"Kari has a hard time with it too." Kathy nodded. "She and Yolie went to the World of Darkness and almost didn't come back. Out of all of you Aelita's the most vulnerable, then Jeremy and Yumi would be least affected, because she's a NeoWarrior. I just wanted to warn you all about it before its too late." Kathy sighed, pushing aside a branch in her way with her walking stick. "Here we are. The Harper Hall welcomes you..."

!!!!!!!!!!########$$$$$$$$&&&&

The Lyoko crew was given a warm welcome by the Master Harper, Musicmon. He immediately sent the Headwoman, Babamon for a tray of goodies from the kitchen. Then Kathy lead them up the stairs to Scribemon's study. She could hear music playing in the background. "Come in." Scribemon called when they knocked.

Scribemon was playing on a guitar plugged into a machine bank. The screen showed the soundwaves as he played. The melody was beautiful, stirring the soul. "Kathy!" Scribemon said as he finished. "Just the apprentice I was looking for. We need somebody to write lyrics for this song I'm writing. We need to send out a ballad about the Lyoko and Xana."

"The incident at the Guardian Castle was that bad?" Asked Yumi.

"It's not just guardian castle. There have been sightings of Xana's monsters throughout the digital world. Word has gone out to the digidestined to destroy the intruders on sight, but with the Dark Masters back, some of the digimon are scared. They need reassurance that everything will be alright, and that's up to the Harper Hall."

"Need me to whistle up some lyrics Scribemon?" Asked Kathy.

"I could help." Odd offered. "I'm part of a band."

"You can't write squat Odd, remember who wrote that song about Aelita." Yumi elbowed him pointedly.

"Hey, I'm okay with a melody."

"No, I think I've got it." Kathy said softly. She sat down and began to write. _"Here we are, going far, to save all that we love, if we give what we've got we'll make it through, here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today, and make evil go away."_

"Hey, that sounds pretty." Odd commented. "How about his to bring it home..._Code Lyoko, We'll withstand it all Code Lyoko, Be there when you call Code Lyoko, We will stand real tall Code Lyoko, Stronger after all."_

Scribemon typed the lyrics into his console and clicked save. "Thanks. Let me see. I think that actually works out. Thank you very much. I'll probably need to work on a lot more. But let me put your names in the Lyrics byline." He typed it up. "Thank you Odd, Kathy. You've made my job a lot easier."

They talked music and writing. Jeremy left data on X.A.N.A.'s monsters for Scribemon to dissect later. It would be useful later.

They returned, and Kathy came too. They were going to show her around the school as a guest. Aelita was excited about coming to visit the school. She'd only been there once. Although Kathy hadn't mentioned it, she felt more of a connection to Aelita than any of the other members of the crew. Maybe it was the fact that they were both AI, well, Kathy was as good as one now, even though she was still 'real.' Maybe it was their encounter in the Super Calculator Room. Whatever the reason, she felt more comfortable with the girl.

Davis grinned as they walked back through the park. "I should introduce Aelita to Kari. I'm sure they'd get along, and they're both digidestined of light."

Aelita had her crest tucked under her shirt. She gripped it nervously.

Sissy met them at the gym door. "And where have YOU been all afternoon?" She demanded, sounding rather stressed. Ken, Davis and Kathy stiffened, Kathy sensed the power emanating from the school bully. But because she was flanked by Herb and Nicholas she couldn't tell which one of them were giving off the readings. She'd need the laptop that Gennai had modified for her. She had it with her but Kathy couldn't exactly whip it out and start scanning for the power signature.

The Lyoko crew didn't notice. Odd stiffened and growled at Sissy. "We were visiting some friends of ours in town this afternoon, what's it to you?"

"Shut up dogbreath. You all were out having FUN while I had to WORK on the DANCE! You should have come to help OUT! Considering all you owe to this school you ought to have come and HELPED me!"

"Dear dear, we didn't mean to offend you so." Yumi said coolly. Her grin was pure malice.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Sissy growled. "You lazy butt sniffing conniving little beast!"

"Watch your mouth Sissy."

"Did I miss something?" Kathy asked.

"And is this the scrawny FRIEND that you went to visit?" Demanded Sissy.

"Yes actually, and considering the fact that I'm at least six inches taller than you you really ought not to call me scrawny." Kathy replied coolly.

"LISTEN YOU!" Sissy grabbed Kathy by the collar. "You don't know what it's like around here! You're an outsider, so let me tell you something right now. NOBODY crosses me and my gang! NO-BO-DY!"

Kathy looked Sissy coolly in the eye. "You must be awful lonely, all you've got are cronies, you don't have any real friends. I'm not angry at you, I pity you."

Sissy gasped, eyes round, let her go, and stepped back. "You... your eyes... you're..."

"I'm a what?" Kathy asked coolly.

Sissy regained her composure, shrugged, and let it go. "I'll meet you again." It was a question.

"If you want me to." Kathy replied with a mysterious smile.

Sissy and her gang retreated to the gym. Kathy leapt happily in the air. "YES!" She grinned, making a pumping motion with her arm.

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"Didn't you sense it? Sissy... she's... she's a legendary warrior!" Kathy grinned, jumping around and swinging Yumi into a happy dance. "And she knows about it! She sensed me! She knew me for what I was! Oh she'll make a GREAT digidestined!"

"Sissy is a WHAT???!!"


	14. Sissy's Manae and the Dance

Crossworld 

Notes: Some of you are gonna kill me for making Sissy a Digidestined. Some of you are going to faint from shock. I assure you that I am one of them. Maybe 13 is just an unlucky chapter.

The title of the chapter comes from Teen Valkire, an original series that I'm working on. In Teen Valkire the monsters that are manifested as a part of a characters minds are called Mana (plural Manae.) The chapter title is meant to suggest that there is something seriously wrong with Sissy, but that none of the Lyoko crew really cares. After all, they're the Lyoko crew, not the Valkire, any semblance of caring would be OOC. In this chapter its up to Kathy to work things out and help Sissy to come into her own as a digidestined.

Chapter 14- Sissy's Manae and the Dance 

Kathy followed Sissy into the gym. She wasn't to be seen. Then she saw Sissy round a corner into an alcove near the far side of the gym. Kathy followed, it was dark and dusty. "Sissy!" She hissed.

"Sissy come out, I know you're in here."

"Sissy, you're like I am aren't you?"

"Hn."

"You're a warrior, you have power. I sensed it in you when you grabbed me."

"Go AWAY!" Sissy snarled.

A water main creaked and sprayed a spurt of water at Kathy.

"Water? You're the warrior of water aren't you?" Kathy used her elemental powers to suck up the water into her hands.

"I have control over water yeah. I don't know what you mean by warrior though." She said, eyeing Kathy suspiciously. "Anything water related I've always been able to do, and water can't harm me either."

Kathy sighed and opened her backpack for Blancamon to come out. "Hello!" Blancamon said happily, bouncing up and down on the mat.

"Ever see one of these before?"

"What IS that?" Sissy asked, looking over at Kathy with round eyes.

"It's a digimon, her name is Blancamon. She's my partner." Kathy explained. "The digimon are our friends, well, most of them are. I'm a digidestined and a Neo Legendary Warrior. You're a NeoLegendary warrior too. We've been looking for you, my fellow warriors and I. There are ten of us, but we haven't found everybody yet."

"How do you know?" Sissy asked.

"I sensed it. And..." she whipped out her laptop and began scanning. "I knew it. You have a DNA tag like I do."

"A what?" Sissy asked, looking over Kathy's shoulder in amazement.

"A DNA tag is the gene on the eleventh chromosome that gives us our power. My power is over wood. Yours is obviously over water." Kathy gestured for Sissy to sit next to her. "It's a long story, and it all has to do with the digimon." Kathy explained. "They have a world of their own, which is closely tied to the human world. The digimon world is called the digital world. As warriors, its our job to protect the digital world, because if the digital world falls, so will the real one. The digital world is mostly protected by the digidestined. Yumi is one, she's also the warrior of wind. Jeremy is a digidestined. And so are Ken and Davis."

"That's what you were doing this afternoon!" Sissy accused. "You went to this digital world place!"

"That's right. We had to get Jeremy his digimon and digiegg." Kathy explained. "I wasn't allowed to bring his gear into the real world. Only Jeremy could connect. Yumi's been a digidestined for about a week now, so she helped protect everyone." Kathy was bringing up appropriate diagrams on the screen. "But a long time ago the digital world was protected by the Legendary Warriors and the Digimon Tamers. The tamers are all grown up by now. But for awhile the Legendary Warriors were believed to be dead. They really weren't, but that was beside the point. The digital world needed new legendary warriors. So the powers that are there decided to create new legendary warriors. This time, they were born, not made. So they tagged the power to the DNA of unborn human children and let them grow up a bit before bringing them to the digital world. But the documentation of who was who was destroyed, so Gennai and his counterparts had to find us the hard way, but luck and thorough searching."

Sissy was doing something that she had never done in her life. She was trembling. "I... I suppose it all makes sense... I... I never thought there would be others like me... people who could... who were different. So I kept myself away from others... I wouldn't let them near me." Sissy trembled.

"We'll see each other again Sissy. Meet me at the school computer labs tomorrow afternoon." Kathy said, she shut her laptop, got up and left.

"Wait!" Sissy cried, standing. "When will I see..." She realized Kathy was gone. "You again?" She sighed, dejected and flopped back onto the mat to take a rest.

Odd heard the pounding of the bass from his room. "IT'S TIME!" He cried happily. "It's time... t...t...t... TIME!" He sang as he bounced around the dorm room. He checked his hair one last time, holstered his cell phone in case of an emergency, grabbed his CD's and ran from the room. DJ Odd was on his way to the party.

Davis was waiting outside the door to the gym. "Odd! Check me out!" He whirled around for Odd to take in his outfit.

Davis was wearing a burgundy red silk shirt with the top few buttons open, revealing rippling muscles, not as impressive as Ken's of course, but enough to set Odd drooling. He also wore tight black jeans. "DAVIS YOU'RE GORGEOUS!" Odd cried, glomping him and snuggling his face between Davis' shoulder blades.

Ken rolled his eyes as he and Wormon passed him. "Ken, I'll be over on the bleachers if you need me." Wormon snuck over to a position where he and Demiveemon could watch the whole dance.

Ken passed them, rolled his eyes, and searched the gym for Jeremy. He wasn't sure how, but tonight would be the night he'd tell Jeremy how he felt. There he was, Jeremy was sitting on the bleachers, about two tiers down from Demiveemon and Wormon.

Odd watched as Ken took up a position directly opposite the gym from Jeremy. "Damnit." Davis rolled his eyes. "He promised."

"Promised what?" Odd asked as he pulled Davis out onto the dancefloor. Odd had an arm around Davis' waist and was leading very deftly.

"He promised me he'd tell Jeremy how he feels about him tonight." Davis explained.

"You're kidding. Ken likes Jeremy?" Odd demanded in a voice that didn't carry beyond the two of them.

"Yup. But he's really shy about it." Davis explained.

"You know..." Odd said thoughtfully as they made their way to where Yumi was dancing with Ulrich, "I think that Jeremy just might feel the same way. I've got an idea, if you'll excuse me for a moment." He slipped away through the crowd just as a fast hip hop song came on.

"Hurry back!" Davis called.

A few seconds later Odd was back. "I'll work on Jeremy, you go to Ken." He said cheerfully. "We'll dance until the song comes on."

A few minutes later the slow song came to an end. Then Odd's chosen song began to play. It was intense, it portrayed a yearning. But who would have expected anything less of a song written by Mellissa Etheridge.

_I know you're home_

_You left your light on_

_You know I'm here_

_The night is thin_

_I know you're alone_

_I watched the car leave_

_Your lover is gone_

_Let me in_

Odd went over to Jeremy and plopped down on the bleachers next to him. "Now's your chance Einstein."

Jeremy didn't look up. "My chance for what Odd?" He asked innocently.

"Your chance to tell Ken how you feel about him." Answered Odd.

_Open your back door_

_I just need to touch you once more_

Jeremy jumped about a mile. "What makes you think that I've fallen in love with Ken? You know I'm interested in Aelita."

"I don't think you are. You've been all Ken this and Ken that ever since you've got your crest, since before that even. Don't think I haven't noticed."

_I want to come over_

_To Hell with the consequence_

_You told me you love me_

_That's all I believe_

_I want to come over_

_It's a need I can't explain_

_To see you again_

_I want to come over_

Jeremy turned to Odd. His eyes gave Odd chills. They were sad, haunted, yearning.

_I know your friend_

_You told her about me_

_She filled you with fear_

_Some kind of sin_

_How can you turn_

_Denying the fire_

_Lover I burn_

_Let me in_

Davis went over to Ken. "Ken, now's your chance. Go ask Jeremy to dance and guide him over to the mat corner so you can make out!"

_Open your back door_

_I just need to touch you once more_

"I can't... I mean... I want to... but... I'm scared."

"Well get up the courage to get him onto the dance floor!" Davis tugged at Ken's arm

_I want to come over_

_To Hell with the consequence_

_You told me you love me_

_That's all I believe _

_I want to come over_

_It's a need I can't explain_

_To see you again_

_I want to come over_

Ken followed Davis over to where Jeremy was sitting at the same time Odd convinced Jeremy to come over to where Ken was standing. They met in the smack middle of the gym. "Uh... Jeremy..." Ken flushed.

"I was wondering if you..." Jeremy began.

"Would you dance with me?" They asked at once.

_I know you're confused_

_I know that you're shaken_

_You think we'll be lost_

_Once we begin_

Odd and Davis backed off, Ken swept Jeremy into his grip and pulled him into a dance. They moved tentatively, getting used to the feel of each other's arms.

_I know that you're weak_

_I know that you want me_

_Lover don't speak_

_Let me in_

As the song approached the final chorus Jeremy and Ken slipped away into the corner that Sissy had vacated a few hours previous. The janitor had fixed the pipe Sissy's power had broken and dried up the mess, and now it made the perfect make out corner. Ken gently pushed Jeremy onto the mat and climbed on himself. He snuggled next to him.

_I wanna come over_

_To Hell with the consequence_

_You told me you loved me_

_That's all I believe_

"Kiss me..." Jeremy begged softly.

And Ken did just that, he pulled Jeremy into a long, gentle, tender kiss. Electricity seemed to ripple through them both. Jeremy felt as though his body were on fire, and every fiber of his being, body, heart and mind yearned for Ken's touch, for his kiss.

They pulled apart, panting. "Dorm?" Jeremy asked, panting.

"If you say so." Ken grinned, scooping Jeremy up and leading him back to Jeremy's dorm.

_I wanna come over_

_It's a need I can't explain_

_To see you again_

_I wanna come over_

Aelita was grinning from ear to ear on the monitor as she waited. Kathy, whom she'd been talking too on another line in the digital world rolled her eyes. "What is it Aelita?"

"I predict Jeremy and Ken will walk through that door in five... four... three... two..." The door opened and Aelita winked out. "Told you!" She giggled. "Jeremy told me that he'd make tonight the night!"

"Looks like they did."

Unaware of their friends' speculation, Jeremy and Ken reveled in each other's being, one in body, mind and soul.

Okay, the fic is nearly done. Whoo hooo! There's just one thing left to do. HOWHOWHOWHOWHOW are the Lyoko Crew gonna take care of problems in the digital world? Well, I'll do the Epilogue in the next chapter and you'll find out!


	15. Time Upon Time

Crossworld 

Notes: Here's the end. The idea was to pair Jeremy and Ken and since they're paired, there's just one thing left undone, what the Hell are they gonnna do about X.A.N.A. invading the real world?

!!!!!!!!!#######$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&

Jeremy and Ken took each other's hands as their digimon began to digivolve. Even though he had seen it many times before, and would see it many times again, Jeremy found the mass digivolution thrilling. Time seemed to stop as the Roachsters and blocks prepared for their attack.

"Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"Renamon digivolve to... Kyuubimon!"

"Salamon digivolve to... Gatomon!"

Odd and Gabumon shot each other a look, and nodded in unison.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Go for it Gomamon!" Ulrich cried.

"Gomamon digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"

Davis and Veemon looked over at Sissy and Veemon. "Ready Sissy?" "Ready Veemon?"

"You got it!" The two of them chorused.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Sissy shouted, eyes bright with anticipation.

"Veemon Armordigivolve to... Kangarumon, benevolent mother!"

"Veemon digivolve to... ExVeemon!"

"Ready?" Kathy asked Aeroraidramon.

"HEAT LIGHTING!"

Xana's monsters came piling on the scene, including a couple of tanks. But the digidestined of Lyoko didn't care. This was nothing compared to some of the things they'd been through. Kathy, Yumi and Sissy turned to each other and Kathy asked. "Care to step it up a notch?"

"YOU GOT IT!" The other two girls said in unison.

"EXECUTE NATURAL EVOLUTION!"

"EXECUTE NATURAL BEAST EVOLUTION!"

"SUZAKUMON!"

"NYMPHRANAMON!"

"SHEILAMYOTISMON!"

Davis and Ken took the idea and ran with it. "Execute natural evolution!"

"Mercdramon!"

"Magnalowemon!"

Power having been gathered, the Digidestined exploded into action. Jeremy took cover behind a rock and cheered his digimon on. "Look out Aquilamon! Hornet formation behind you!" "Careful! That crab is getting ready to shoot!" "Be careful! Look behind you!"

Time upon time, a new legend was born. Between Lyoko enhanced human and Digimon X.A.N.A. had no chance. Had he one in the beginning? Jeremy wondered. Had they finally found the key to defeating their greatest enemy? Jeremy didn't know, but he and Aquilamon reveled in the glory of battle, and the fact that neither he nor his mate Ken would ever be alone!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!#########$$$$$$$$$$&&&

Owari! I brought another fic to owari! And yes, they're digidestined now. I was gonna make Milly a digidestined, but I guess I'll save that for another fic. I'm sorry it took so long, but the fic is supposed to center on Jeremy and Ken. So there was little need to make Odd and Ulrich digidestined.


End file.
